


踏上雪山

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: Harry x Aloisia“生而为人，生而孤独。”子世代三观不正
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01  
斯莱特林的公共休息室位于地窖，口令是“纯血”，黑色的皮质沙发把空间分割成几个不规则的长条，巨大的壁炉里跳动着火焰，阴冷的空气顺着漆黑的锁链从天花板上渗透下来，窗外是大片大片藻绿色的湖水，偶尔可以模模糊糊地看见不断抽动着的巨型章鱼，光是看着便能感受到湖水的腥和冷。特别安静的时候，人们甚至能听见它们游动时水流撞击的声音，像是打在水里的闷雷。  
在斯莱特林，阿洛伊西亚·莱西是个非常沉默寡言的小女孩。  
没有人愿意和她说话。一个出身卑微的一年级新生，被收养的家庭——用德拉科·马尔福的话来说是“巫师里最差的一类”——因为莱西夫妇没有任何可以摆上台面的东西，钱，修养，职位，什么都没有，要是在路上看见了，他爸爸妈妈会让他绕着走。阿洛伊西亚是被他们收养的，像个家用小精灵似的住在厨房里，夏天闷在令人窒息的地下室里擦地板擦得满头大汗，冬天站在光秃秃的院子里用冰水洗衣服。入学之后，旁人眼里的她看上去整个人都有点破破烂烂的，又总是穿着二手的巫师长袍，拿着二手的课本，唯一一样她央求养父母花血本的东西是一根新魔杖。山杨木，十二又四分之一英寸，杖芯是龙心弦。那天是她运气好，莱西先生在赌桌上赢了钱，又喝得有点太多了，夸下海口才让她“唯一一个卑微的梦想”成了真。  
她也不太会和其他人说话。一开始她尝试着去交朋友，但同学都不屑于搭理她，她也不敢多打扰他们，只能识趣地走开。在学校的大部分时候，她总是一个人缩在公共休息室的角落里入迷地看向窗外，研究那个浮在眼前的小点到底是不是水蛭还是什么其他水生的神奇动物，要不就是在长桌边一个人逐字逐句地研究课本，用那一支快要写不出字的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上认真地写作业，及时上交，然后小心翼翼地期待着教授们返还它的时刻。  
黄昏是她每天最放松的时刻，因为这意味着一天的课终于结束了。她不喜欢莱西家，相比之下霍格沃茨好了很多，但这不意味着她每门课都感兴趣。每周三晚上的天文课有点意思，但是她总是轮不上去看星象仪，其他同学会把她挤出队伍；同理，神奇动物保护课她也经常被排挤，只能出神地盯着书上会动的图鉴；黑魔法防御术课她学得很一般，奇洛教授闻起来总有一股挥之不去的大蒜味，这很让她分心；魔咒课和变形术课她总是能拿O，可是作业太多了，连她也难免在心底里抱怨几句；飞行课她很不擅长，总是在扫帚上东倒西歪，但是霍琦夫人对她态度很和蔼，也不强求她飞得多好；药草学课很棒，斯普劳特教授喜欢她，经常把书借给她；魔药课……虽然她学得不错，总是能让斯内普教授加分，但她有点怕他，从来不敢和他说话，也不敢在课后向他请教问题。  
星期五的黄昏总是和别的有些不同，魔咒课一下课，她便飞快地把课本和文具卷起来，一溜烟儿地冲出教室跑到黑湖边。她不敢去禁林，因为她不敢给斯莱特林扣分，但黑湖边不算禁地，因为潮湿和乏善可陈，学生也甚少涉足。  
“哈利！”她看见了熟悉的身影，不由自主地低声尖叫了一声。  
让阿洛伊西亚·莱西觉得有巨大成就感的事，除了作业拿到O的评价之外，就是认识哈利·波特。所有巫师的孩子都是听他的事迹长大的，包括阿洛伊西亚。  
“噢，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利挠挠头发，露出一个略带羞涩的微笑。  
认识哈利·波特需要感谢一个阿洛伊西亚一点都不喜欢的人，德拉科·马尔福。分院仪式后邓布利多挥挥手，丰盛的晚餐出现在了霍格沃茨长条的餐桌上。她从来没见过那么多食物，学着周围人的样子用公用的刀叉切了一点烤牛肉放在自己的盘子里，又没忍住想尝尝羊羔肉排和豌豆，还拿了一个香喷喷的烤土豆，又往土豆上倒了番茄酱，刚刚尝了没几口就听见了一个慢吞吞的傲慢的声音。“我以为斯莱特林只会收古老巫师家族出身的孩子……”他故意拖长了声调，“至少不收饿死鬼。”  
德拉科·马尔福没有指名道姓，但长条桌上听见他说话的人显然都知道他指的是谁，出身卑微、盘子里又堆满食物的人只有阿洛伊西亚——虽然克拉布和高尔明显吃相比她粗鲁得多，但他们出身纯血，就像是有了豁免权。她脸皮很薄，当即只感觉浑身血液涌上脸颊，慌乱地丢下了刀叉，连离席的勇气也没有，在角落里低着头如坐针毡，恨不得眼前堆着食物的盘子立刻消失。  
她是在那时感受到哈利·波特在看她的。他淡绿色的眼睛里没有嘲笑也没有戏弄，只是非常平和而关切地注视着她，四目相接时，他敏锐地捕捉到了她的不安，因为他也是个经常不安的人，类似的人总能在人群里迅速地认出对方，就像树林里的鹿能够敏锐地在第一时间嗅到同类的气息。  
然后哈利朝她友好地眨了眨眼。她略带慌乱地低下头，不敢相信这一切是否是真实存在的。  
虽然马尔福只说过一次，但“饿死鬼”这个绰号一直伴随着她，斯莱特林的同学们甚至偶尔会忘记她的姓氏是“莱西”，“饿死鬼”显得更有代表性，也更好记，“莱西”也不是纯血家族，谁知道她是哪里来的混血。  
阿洛伊西亚原来绝望地以为，这种恨不得立即从地上找条缝钻进去的感觉会一直延续到她离开霍格沃茨。传说中“大难不死的男孩”在魔药课后找到了她，她当时正飞速地把东西塞进书包里，满心想要找个角落把自己快点藏起来。  
“莱西。”男孩眨了眨绿色的眼睛，叫对了她的姓氏。  
她转过身，胆怯而略带探究地看着他和他身边那个满脸雀斑的红头发男孩。  
“抱歉，”大难不死的男孩不好意思地挠了挠凌乱的头发，“但我的风信子汁液总是有点问题，罗恩也不知道这是怎么回事。”  
她把目光转向他面前的坩埚，皱了皱眉，原本该是紫色的风信子汁液上蔓延着一层薄薄的黑色。  
哈利见她不吱声，以为她不愿意告诉他们或者她也不知道，急忙说道。“斯内普教授总是在课上给你加分，我以为你可能会知道。抱歉，打扰——”  
“加热时间太长了。”她的声音细如蚊呐。  
哈利恍然大悟地扬了扬眉毛，他身边的罗恩立刻大声说道。“我就说吧，我们要少加热一会儿。”  
“那又能怎么办，”哈利不满地嘟囔道，“我们已经被扣分了。”  
那节魔药课简直是煎熬。不止是哈利和罗恩的魔药加热过度，纳威还在加热的时候把药水打翻到了地上，沸腾的药水在地板上蔓延时滋滋作响，大家忙不迭地跳到了凳子上，魔药教室上空回荡着学生们的惊叫和斯内普气急败坏的声音，他皱着眉头厉声给格兰芬多狠狠扣了五分（要不是怕再被扣更多的分，格兰杰心痛地几乎要尖叫出声了），又在课堂快结束的时候给斯莱特林的同学们加了十五分，五分给他一贯偏爱的马尔福，五分给了一个姓斯拉格霍恩的斯莱特林男孩，还有阿洛伊西亚的五分。斯内普给斯莱特林加分的时候总是非常慷慨，和给格兰芬多扣分一样“慷慨”。  
哈利不喜欢马尔福，他们在摩金夫人的长袍店里就结下梁子了，那个姓斯拉格霍恩的斯莱特林男孩看上去也非常高傲，瞥了哈利一眼就以一种不希望被缠上的速度迅速离开了，他只能把求助的目光投向阿洛伊西亚。  
因为姨夫姨母家多年悲惨的寄居生活，哈利在和人相处的时候有一种微妙的直觉，他总是能一眼就轻易地分辨出“比较容易接近的人”和“不那么容易接近的人”，阿洛伊西亚属于前者，她墨绿色的眼睛温和而带一点羞怯，让哈利想到刚出生的鹿，那是他最喜欢的动物。哈利的直觉告诉他，她并不难接近。  
哈利刚把想要求助的想法告诉罗恩，罗恩有一些不满，因为她是一名斯莱特林，而马尔福也是一名斯莱特林，但他们找不到其他可以求助的人选——西莫和纳威一样不靠谱，那个总是滔滔不绝显得自己很聪明的格兰杰又被罗恩三言两语气跑了，最后罗恩也只能跟哈利一起低头。  
阿洛伊西亚好奇地看着哈利和罗恩，他们的反应让她有点放松，两个男孩正手忙脚乱地整理着一团糟的桌面，罗恩龇牙咧嘴地把坩埚里黑糊糊的东西倒了出来，因为恶臭的烟雾而不断低声抱怨，哈利低着头整理文具，突然像是想起什么似的，猛地停下手里的动作，抬起眼睛冲她笑了笑。  
“谢谢你，莱西。”  
她愣了好一会儿，摇摇头，很轻地告诉他不用谢，暗红色的长发随着她摇头的幅度而轻轻摆动。  
有关“大难不死的男孩”的故事在阿洛伊西亚的生命里出现过无数次，传说总是很不切合实际，人们添油加醋地把救世主描述成一个三头六臂的怪力之神，挥舞双臂便能不费吹灰之力地击溃一切黑暗。她第一眼见到他的时候才发现，哈利也只不过是个看上去很普通的小男孩罢了，心里甚至扬起了一丝丝微妙的遗憾和怀疑。  
直到那一刻，阿洛伊西亚才真正相信，这个男孩可以拯救世界。他垂下眼睛的时候显得令人安心，抬起眼睛的时候神采奕奕，仿佛下一秒就能拉住她一起奔跑，微笑真实而鲜活。  
救世主确实可以是个小男孩，不是么？  
魔药课是当天最后一节课了，又到了黄昏，最令她安心的时刻。罗恩被他的双胞胎哥哥们叫去不知道捣鼓什么好玩的东西了，哈利跟她度过了非常完美的两小时。在最初的寒暄过去之后，他们坐在草地上谈论起了自己来学校之前的生活，几乎一瞬间就理解了彼此的处境——备受煎熬的寄养生活，素未谋面的亲生父母，甚至对德拉科·马尔福的讨厌都是一致的：他们都觉得那个铂金色头发的男孩刻薄得伤人。  
他们也会聚在一起做一件寻常的孩子都无法理解的事情，幻想自己的父母。这项活动仅限于他们两人，因为罗恩做不到，他的父母就是亚瑟和莫莉，还有一堆吵吵嚷嚷又表现出色的哥哥们和一个备受妈妈宠爱的妹妹，罗恩对家庭喧嚣而温暖的记忆几乎刻在骨子里，他无法理解这种对家庭的渴望和流浪似的孤独。  
哈利曾经献宝似的把詹姆和莉莉的照片给阿洛伊西亚看，戴着眼镜的男人搂着红头发的女人，他们在单薄的纸上千百次地翩翩起舞，暗红色的落叶划过阶边，暗示着这是一个萧瑟的季节，然而他们注视彼此时眼中的爱意如此热烈。光看照片就能知道，他们是很恩爱的一对。  
他们入迷地看着哈利手中的相片，在空无一人的草地上谈论着根本不存在的温暖家庭。  
作为交换，阿洛伊西亚也把她父母唯一留给她的东西展示给了哈利。  
一条细细长长的银色项链，椭圆形的吊坠正面刻着花体的“阿洛伊西亚”，反面刻着一个“L”，看不出是什么材质，当铺的老板不收，才被保留到了今天。  
他们也谈论过自己最初的记忆。哈利记得尖叫声和绿光，还有飞天摩托。阿洛伊西亚记得熊熊燃烧的火、滚滚浓烟和倾圮的墙。他们一起倒在草地上，任由透着凉意的绿草把他们幼嫩的脸颊埋没。  
“早晚有一天，我会离开德思礼一家，而你会离开莱西一家。”阿洛伊西亚打算回城堡的时候，哈利坚决地说道。  
阿洛伊西亚认真地考虑了一会儿，问道。“离开他们之后，去哪里呢？”  
他们沉默了一会儿。这个问题的答案对他们来说都太难了。  
“我们该回去了，哈利。”阿洛伊西亚提醒道。  
他们和彼此道别，各自回到自己学院的长桌前。阿洛伊西亚只拿了一点点土豆和鸡肉，小心地吃了几口，感觉不饿得那么心慌便把刀叉放下了，等晚餐结束了她才发觉大家都没有注意到她的迹象。  
她回到公共休息室，写了作业之后就抱着膝盖坐在窗边。夜里湖底也是一片漆黑，其实什么都看不到，但她不知道该把目光投向哪里，只好盯着那一面黑洞洞的窗户发呆。周围的同学以德拉科为中心聚在壁炉边上，热火朝天地谈论着最新出的飞行扫帚（光轮2000？）和别的有意思的话题，但这一切和她都毫无关系，她像是什么都听不到，漆黑的环境里孤独一下子被放得很大，也不知道过了多久，她回过神来，突然感觉很倦很倦，一溜烟儿地回到寝室，在寒冷中睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02  
在开学的第一个月后，哈利带着阿洛伊西亚去了海格的小木屋里做客。哈利刚刚提出这个建议的时候，阿洛伊西亚有点犹豫，她不认识海格，不请自来然后碰一鼻子灰的可能性非常大。但哈利很坚持，他用他刚刚获得的格兰芬多找球手身份起誓，海格会欢迎她的。  
她记得，那也是一个令人放松的黄昏，哈利走在前面，她走在后面，手里抱着书和文具向夕阳里的小木屋前进，一步又一步地踏上一条泥泞不堪的小路。秋冬之交橘红色的阳光里，海格的屋子像一头巨大的象，静静地停在树林的边境线上。黄昏时也被人们誉为逢魔时刻，因为光明和黑暗在黄昏交替，阿洛伊西亚曾经在一本麻瓜的书上看到过这个深得她意的称呼，偷偷地把那个段落抄在了自己的笔记本上。  
阿洛伊西亚站在海格木屋的门口，她怕生，只能盯着满脸络腮胡的半巨人，胆怯得像一只夜里被汽车探照灯扫到的鹿。  
“哈利，这也是你的朋友吗？进来玩吧，外面要起风了。”海格一看见哈利就爽朗地笑了起来，招招手让他们进来，低头从桌子底下拖了两个凳子出来。  
哈利点点头。“这是阿洛伊西亚，海格，”然后他朝阿洛伊西亚露出了然的笑意，“这就是海格，他接我去的对角巷。”  
“你好，阿洛伊西亚，”海格打开一个巨大的罐子，打开炉子上的开水壶，把所有的茶叶一股脑儿都倒了进去，“喝点热茶，天气太冷了，哦，我还有些曲奇饼的库存。”  
阿洛伊西亚细声细气地说道。“谢谢你，海格。”  
哈利欲言又止，只能眼睁睁地看着阿洛伊西亚拿了一块海格的曲奇饼。她咬了一下，轻微地皱了皱眉。禁林看守海格是个心地善良的好人，阿洛伊西亚模模糊糊地得出了这个结论。虽然他的曲奇饼味道非常奇怪，硬得差点把她的牙齿给磕掉了，茶杯也大得出奇，简直可以当帽子顶在头上。  
她喝了几口热茶，晃动了一下杯子，看见了沉在杯子底下的棕黑色茶叶残渣。她看了看海格摆在桌上的钟，打开了课本开始写作业，和哈利相比，她的学习态度非常认真，几乎让哈利想到了那个头发总是乱蓬蓬的赫敏·格兰杰。  
海格烧了第二壶热茶，摆弄厨具的时候发出了叮呤咣啷的声音，一只巨大的宠物狗，被海格命名为牙牙的猎犬，乖乖地趴在不远处一张暗灰色的厚地毯上，鼻子贴在地上嗅来嗅去，湿漉漉的眼睛好奇地打量着屋子里新来的人。空气里弥漫着苦涩而温暖的香气，海格帮他们拿出了房间里最亮的台灯放在桌上，让两个孩子在桌上写一会儿作业或者看一会儿书，做什么都行，他是个很随和的人。两个小小的脑袋凑在一起谈论着麦格教授最新布置的论文，要求比上次又长了一英尺。  
阿洛伊西亚写完了变形课的作业，垂下眼睛观察着海格的桌布——一块原来大概是红白格子的布料，现在已经变成了略焦黑的深橘红，边角脱了好几个线头，还被划出了一条大口子，远看像一个巨大的面粉袋。  
后来她和哈利又去了几次海格的小木屋，写作业，喝茶，看书，只要不吃饼干，做什么都可以。通过观察，阿洛伊西亚发现，海格从哈利那里知道了一些和她有关的消息，海格有时候做事和他的外表一样粗糙，很难不流露出来，比如无意间夸奖她“小脑袋灵光”，“心地善良”，或者“观察敏锐”，这显然不是海格自己得出的结论，她在他面前安静得有点木讷。  
作为喝茶的回报，她拿针线帮海格把桌布给缝上了。她很擅长做这个，因为莱西夫妇总是让她做很多家务，缝衣服还只是最轻松的活，因为可以一直在灯下坐着。  
她说这是举手之劳，但海格还是坚持送了她一堆最近烤的曲奇饼干，她只能硬着头皮收下了。  
哈利看上去欲言又止，像是有什么想要和她分享，但是又碍于某些她不得而知的原因而说不出口。  
“你有什么事想要告诉我么？”当哈利第五次抬起眼睛看她的时候，阿洛伊西亚问道。  
“嗯……是有，”哈利挠挠头，像是犹豫着要不要告诉她，“我们最近在夜游的时候发现了一些奇怪的东西。”  
“夜游？”阿洛伊西亚低声重复了一遍，那是会给学院扣分的事情，她不敢给斯莱特林扣分，虽然她觉得和哈利夜游应该很好玩，但也只能想想就放弃了，“哈利，你该小心一些。”  
“额，好的。”她的反应在哈利的意料之中，只能点点头。  
后来哈利有一段时间不太来找阿洛伊西亚，她一个人呆在斯莱特林，马尔福照例在公共休息室里皱着眉头表达自己的愤怒和疑惑，关于哈利·波特为什么能一年级就破格进魁地奇球队，还是最重要的找球手。克拉布和高尔在旁边竭尽全力地帮腔，仿佛哈利·波特是个十足的蠢蛋，潘西也在见缝插针地附和着他们对救世主的批判，周围还围着三四个阿洛伊西亚认不出的同学，看上去也都愤愤不平，一派同仇敌忾。  
能让各怀鬼胎的斯莱特林短暂地达成共识，那么必然和哈利或者和格兰芬多有关。  
阿洛伊西亚低着头缩在角落里看书，她知道自己吵不过他们，只能假装没听见。不是她不想反驳他们对哈利的看法，而是一个马尔福就很难缠了，他还有他的左膀右臂克拉布和高尔，另外一边还有他的忠实附庸潘西·帕金森小姐。  
她在斯莱特林没有朋友，这话听上去有些可悲，但也给了她最大限度的自由去做自己想做的事，不需要对任何人去解释自己的行为。所以她可以偷偷地去找哈利一起玩，前提是哈利没有在忙其他事情。  
阿洛伊西亚细不可查地撇了撇嘴。她不在格兰芬多，因为她不够勇敢。  
万圣节前夜，吃晚饭的时候，教黑魔法防御术的奇洛教授慌慌张张地跑到大家面前，告诉所有人地下有一头巨怪。他说完这句话便扑通一声倒下了。全校同学都慌张了起来，餐厅里乱成一锅粥，邓布利多校长站起来维持秩序。正当这时候，阿洛伊西亚发现哈利和他的另一个好朋友罗恩一溜烟儿就跑了，显然不是格兰芬多寝室的方向。  
她立刻在脑子里想起了某次斯内普对哈利他们的评价，“自作聪明、不切合实际、冲动又无可救药的愚蠢”，然而只是罗恩忘记把使用过的坩埚恢复原样。  
但她还是“腾”得一下从椅子上跳了起来，打算循着哈利他们的方向去看看他们俩到底去想要做什么。然而没跑几步，她突然被什么东西绊了一下，一下子趴在了地上。她根本顾不上疼痛，连忙爬起来，想要继续去追哈利和罗恩的时候才发现他们已经不见了，回头看看地上，其实什么也没有，刚刚绊倒她的只是空气而已。级长略带严厉地催促她哪怕摔倒了也要快点归队，她只能一边低声道歉一边跟着大部队一起回到地窖，忐忑不安地等待着，趴在窗边又看了一会儿黑漆漆的湖底，手心贴在冰冷的玻璃上突然一阵凉丝丝的痛，这才发现自己跌倒的时候摔破了手掌。  
这显然不是第一次受伤，谁小时候没点磕磕碰碰，她随意地把已经不太流血的手藏进了巫师袍里等着它自动愈合。她的衣服总是换洗得很勤快，今天晚上回去大概又要洗一遍，不会花费她太多时间。一只巨大的章鱼从黑漆漆的湖水里浮现出来，长长的触须在她的可视范围内滑动两下，很快又消失。  
她叹了一口气，幽暗的灯光下血液被渲染成了有一点怪异的棕红色，她身处的那个角落能闻到玻璃窗上的味道，一股兑了很多香精的清洁剂味，湖水的腥味从窗户的另一边洇过来，混合在一起不会令人不适，但也不是什么宜人的香气。  
正当她看着自己的手掌发呆的时候，一个男孩走了过来，把一瓶棕色的药剂放在了她面前的地上。  
她当然知道那是谁，斯拉格霍恩家的男孩，小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，斯内普也经常给他加分。她多少还是对他有点了解，比如他是魔药世家的独子，原本应该去布斯巴顿，但最后还是到了霍格沃茨读书——他们这种纯血家族的小孩总是有更多选择的权力，德拉科·马尔福也说过他的爸爸曾经想把他送去德姆斯特朗。  
阿洛伊西亚从来没有和他说过话，他看上去非常高傲，和她不像是一个世界里的人。男孩有着一头灰金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，据说是家族遗传，阿洛伊西亚在一本课外书上见到过他曾祖父的照片，小霍拉斯和他一点都不像，大概男孩像他的母亲更多，传闻他的母亲在巴黎以好相貌闻名。  
因为他丢下药剂就迅速地离开了，像是一点也不想和她扯上关系。她只能对着空气轻声地说了一句“谢谢”，把药瓶拿在手里，仔细地看了看贴在瓶子上的标签才发现是一点白藓。  
用不了多久，级长不知道从哪里听到了消息，哈利、罗恩还有另一个叫赫敏·格兰杰的女孩都安全无虞，他们甚至因为自己的英勇表现给格兰芬多加了分。德拉科·马尔福和他的朋友们聚在一起明目张胆地谈论着邓布利多为什么还不把他们开除，阿洛伊西亚看了看窗户上的倒影才发现，自己自从听见了哈利的消息就一直在微笑。  
到了该睡觉的时候，级长把大家像赶鸭子似的带去寝室，她穿着薄得像纱布似的睡袍躺在那张贴着她名字缩写的床上，盯着面前的一块墙壁看了一会儿，闭上眼。  
第二天她才从哈利口中知道了他们和巨怪搏斗的全经过，罗恩绘声绘色地描述着哈利如何把魔杖捅进巨怪的鼻子，被哈利一把拦住了，这显然有点太恶心。另一个经常和他们一起玩的格兰芬多是一个叫赫敏·格兰杰的女孩，麻瓜种巫师，似乎读了很多书，总是在念念叨叨着。阿洛伊西亚觉得她有点眼熟，回忆了一下才意识到她在麦格教授和弗立维教授的课上都表现很突出。  
自从魁地奇比赛之后，马尔福比以往更加愤怒，他在公共休息室里大发脾气说要给波特一点颜色瞧瞧。输掉魁地奇比赛让整个学院垂头丧气了好久，斯内普教授对此也非常不满意，他越发喜欢在课上抽哈利问问题，魔药课变得更加令人窒息，有几次马尔福说他觉得纳威·隆巴顿几乎都要吓得不会走路了，恨不得让他的两个格兰芬多同学把他一左一右架出去。  
“我真替那些人感到难过，”一次魔药课上，德拉科·马尔福说道，“他们不得不留在霍格沃茨过圣诞，因为他们的家人都不要他们了。”  
阿洛伊西亚的眉头悄悄地皱了皱，把做好的疥疮药水递给斯内普教授，换了一个潦草的O之后便回到了自己的位置上，假装她一切都没听见。  
圣诞节来临的时候她选择留在学校，莱西夫妇巴不得她不要回去，索性连圣诞礼物也不寄来，她没有钱买圣诞礼物，只能自己用彩纸和剪刀做了贺卡送给哈利，还顺便送给了罗恩和赫敏，那都是哈利的朋友。她在晚餐桌上稍微多吃了一些，烤火鸡和烤面包的味道都非常美妙，还给自己舀了一勺加了奶油的豌豆酱，因为马尔福他们都不在，她的胆子比以前大了些，拿了两三种甜点在盘子里都尝了尝，巫师爆竹里炸出来了很多花花绿绿的礼物，她惊呼了一声，只矜持地拿了一个跳到她面前的红白粗条纹礼物盒，并不知道里面装的是什么。她的纯血室友们都回家过圣诞节了，阿洛伊西亚一个人独占了一整间寝室，躺在被窝里很快就睡着了。  
圣诞节后的第二天晚上，哈利突然找到了阿洛伊西亚，他兴冲冲地告诉她，他在霍格沃茨里找到了一面神奇的镜子，可以让人看见自己的家人。  
她高兴得几乎跳起来。“真的么，哈利，快带我去！”  
他们顺着摇摇晃晃的楼梯走进一间房间，里面最显眼的东西是一面落地镜，装饰得非常气派，但是挨不过岁月吞噬还是留下了一些斑驳的痕迹，底下有两只爪子形的脚支撑着，顶部刻着一排字。  
哈利推了推她。“快，站到镜子前去。”  
阿洛伊西亚往镜子走了几步，只看见自己，哈利让她又往前跨了几步，她忽然愣住了。  
镜子里的她穿着漂亮的衣服，坐在堆满了美味食物的桌边，身边坐着一个男巫和一个女巫，他们都穿着华丽的巫师袍，在低声和她交谈，但是面目模糊，看不清是谁。  
“为什么？”她紧紧地盯着镜子里坐在自己身边的男巫和女巫，想要看清他们的面容，但是都是徒劳。  
“什么为什么？”哈利的声音传来。  
“我的父母……我看不清他们的脸。”阿洛伊西亚皱着眉头说道。  
“这不可能！”哈利低声说道，“我能看清我爸爸妈妈……我还能看清很多很多人，我怀疑里面有我的爷爷、奶奶……我的家人我都能看见。”  
他像是为了证明自己似的站到镜子前，但是阿洛伊西亚什么都看不到。  
她脸上期待的笑容渐渐散尽。  
哈利看了看她，满怀歉意地说道。“不好意思，阿洛伊西亚，我以为你可以和我一样看到爸爸妈妈，会开心一点。”  
“不，哈利，”她不想让哈利难过，只能竭尽全力地笑了笑，“我已经很开心了，这是我度过的最好的圣诞节。”  
“这也是我最好的圣诞节。”哈利小声附和道，他顿了顿，“你要先回去了吗？我……我还想再看一会儿。”  
哈利指了指厄里斯魔镜。  
阿洛伊西亚点了点头，跟他说了晚安和圣诞快乐，转身回到了地窖。  
她念了口令推开门，小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩穿着睡袍光着脚站在公共休息室里。阿洛伊西亚没注意，他居然圣诞节也留校了。  
他微微皱着眉，她想起了上次白藓的事，朝他点点头道了一声圣诞快乐。他依旧非常高傲，和往常一样不屑于和她交谈，只是看了她一眼，像是在确认刚刚在说话的是不是她，转身便走了。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03  
阿洛伊西亚尝试了三次才成功地用“荧光闪烁”点亮了魔杖，苍白的冷光照亮了面前的一小块黑色的窗外，像宇宙里一片渺小的星系，突然出现的光线吓退了周围的鱼和微生物，引起一阵水生动物的骚动。她高兴地深吸一口气，抱着书走出公共休息室，打算晚上继续试试看其他魔咒。  
下午的魔法史课一如既往的无聊，她强撑着头，强迫自己疯狂记笔记才能保持不打瞌睡。  
哈利在下课后找到了她，非常不好意思地问她能不能帮忙找一找有关尼可勒梅的资料。  
“尼可勒梅？”她郑重其事地低声重复了一遍，仿佛那是战争片里事关性命的暗号。  
“嗯。”哈利点点头，“拜托你了，阿洛伊西亚。”  
她转身去了图书馆，花了一个晚上翻阅资料，但是并没有找到什么太有价值的信息。  
写完作业之后，她回到了公共休息室，德拉科·马尔福照例坐在离壁炉最近的沙发上，带着克拉布和高尔等人高声谈论着下一次格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛，也不知道马尔福本人哪里来的自信，他坚信这次斯莱特林能在五分钟之内抓到金色飞贼，把格兰芬多打得落花流水，光听他绘声绘色的描述还以为上场去抓金色飞贼的人是他似的。  
果不其然，马尔福过了十分钟就开始连声抱怨霍格沃茨不合理的规定，关于一年级新生不能入选魁地奇球队——然而哈利·波特做到了。  
阿洛伊西亚不动声色地坐在窗边听着，孤独的时候她总是很倦。正当她打算回寝室准备睡觉的时候，小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩突然叫住了她。  
“莱西。”  
她回过头。  
灰金色头发的男孩站在离她不远处，他看上去比刚开学的时候要高一些，脖子上围着银绿色的围巾。  
她赶忙站起来。“请问有什么事吗？”  
他飞快地丢给了她一个东西。她接过一看，才发现是一个巧克力蛙。  
阿洛伊西亚从来没有收到过巧克力蛙。莱西夫妇从来不给她买零食，让她完全吃饱的时候都不多，她也没零花钱——家里多出来的任何一铜纳特都会被莱西先生输在赌桌上。第一次登上霍格沃茨专列，她看到一个叫纳威·隆巴顿的男孩从推车上买了好几个巧克力蛙和同伴分享，还拿了五花八门的巫师卡到处交换，如果说阿洛伊西亚不眼馋那是假的。但眼馋也就只是眼馋，因为她知道自己不会有的，就像很多其他的东西一样。  
而现在，一个巧克力蛙静静地躺在她的掌心。  
她飞快地抬起眼，轻声问道。“这是你送给我的吗？”  
他轻微地点了点头。  
“谢谢你，斯拉格霍恩，”她犹豫了一下，“但是我……”  
他没有理由送她任何东西。  
小霍拉斯威胁性质地扬了扬眉，她立刻把后半句吞了下去。“……谢谢。”  
小霍拉斯朝她努了努下巴。“你不吃吗？”  
她低头开始拆包装，一只巴掌大的巧克力蛙鼓了鼓腮帮，她伸出手让会动的巧克力蛙停在掌心上，轻轻地赞叹了一声。  
一个不和谐的声音插了进来。  
“我不敢相信这世界上还有没见过巧克力蛙的人，”马尔福咧嘴大笑，“莱西，你不会真的比韦斯莱还要穷吧？我真为你感到难过。”  
她乍一听，脸色煞白，手一抖巧克力蛙就跳没影了。  
“容我提醒你，马尔福，”小霍拉斯对德拉科冷漠地说道，“你的教养和财富并不相称。”  
“法国佬？”德拉科面红耳赤，像是在盯巨怪似的盯着他，“你有什么资格跟我这样说话？你信不信我去告诉——”  
小霍拉斯打断了他。“告诉你爸爸？”  
布雷斯·扎比尼已经忍不住要笑了，旁边的达芙妮·格林格拉斯看样子也快要笑出来了，被潘西·帕金森白了一眼只好憋了回去。  
“等……等我收拾了波特就来给你一点颜色瞧瞧！哼！”德拉科知道自己今天是找不回场子了，只好哼一声，带着克拉布和高尔走了。  
现场的大家感觉没有好戏看了都作鸟兽散，阿洛伊西亚对小霍拉斯轻声说了一句“谢谢”，没想到却被他狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
“你为什么连一只巧克力蛙都拿不住？”  
“……对不起。”她酸涩地低下了头。  
他看上去安安静静的，实际上比刚刚被呛得无话可说的马尔福还要生气，睨了她一眼就回寝室了。  
阿洛伊西亚回到了公共休息室的阴影里，她安静地独处了一会儿，看了一会儿窗外暗绿色的湖水，似乎有一只巨型人鱼游过，发出了一阵沉重的水流声，清晰地传进了她的耳朵里。  
第二天，哈利告诉她不用帮忙找尼可勒梅的资料了，他们已经解决了。她不知道哈利和他的两个朋友们在偷偷地研究什么，但也没有开口问，如果哈利想要告诉她的话，她早就知道了。  
黑魔法防御术课上，奇洛教授结结巴巴地说着治理狼人咬伤的十二种方法。阿洛伊西亚感觉空气里的大蒜味儿越来越浓郁了，像是房间里垒了一座大蒜堆成的小山。  
后一节课是魔药课，二十个坩埚排成两列，她挑了一个离其他人最远的位置，打算早点做完就离开。小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩把自己的课本堆在了她身边。魔药课照例令人窒息，斯内普一上来就点了波特回答问题，一个三年级课本上才出现的难题。  
“波特，请你告诉我，配置缩身药水需要搅拌几次？”  
哈利当然不知道。德拉科已经开始偷笑。  
阿洛伊西亚皱了皱眉，她知道这是魔药课的保留节目，但还是不想让哈利难堪。  
她正好站在斯内普的背面，朝哈利使了个眼色，用手指在空中迅速地写了一个“12”。  
小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩一把拉住了她的袖子，猛得一扯，阿洛伊西亚滑到了地上。  
斯内普显然发现了哈利的目光不在他身上，回过头就看见了小霍拉斯把阿洛伊西亚扯到了地上。  
“你们两个！”斯内普严厉地训斥道，“不想上课就给我出去！”  
“抱歉，教授，”小霍拉斯低声说道，“我看见她的袖子上有一只小甲虫。”  
斯内普怀疑的眼神移到了阿洛伊西亚身上。  
她低声强调道。“是的，教授，我袖子上飞来了一个甲虫。”  
“希望你上课的时候不要总是盯着同学的袖子，斯拉格霍恩。还有你，莱西，希望你下次碰到这种情况能自行解决。”斯内普气急败坏地卷了卷黑色的袍子，继续开始讲课，都忘了给格兰芬多扣分。  
操作时间一到，大家开始用面前的坩埚配置遗忘药水。  
“谢谢。”阿洛伊西亚一边搅拌魔药一边小声对小霍拉斯说道。他像是没听见似的，自顾自地把药水倒入玻璃瓶里去给斯内普评分。  
下课之后阿洛伊西亚刚想抱着书离开，小霍拉斯突然转过头和她说。“以后少和波特打交道。”  
阿洛伊西亚没有说话。  
小霍拉斯皱了皱眉。“你听见没有？”  
阿洛伊西亚不敢当面和他提出异议，只能装作屈服地点点头。

“事实上，我觉得你打得好极了，”第二天下午，阿洛伊西亚还是找到了哈利，“你只花了五分钟就抓到了金色飞贼，打赢了赫奇帕奇！”  
哈利有点不好意思，但还是骄傲地笑了，他享受这样被仰望的时刻，特别当对方是阿洛伊西亚。  
“我来给你展示一个我最近学会的魔咒，”阿洛伊西亚显得格外雀跃，可能因为这是她极少数能和哈利独处的时候，每一分钟都要非常快乐才算不浪费，“格林格拉斯偷偷告诉帕金森的，但她什么都没学会，我学会了。”  
“什么魔咒？”哈利连忙问。  
她挥挥魔杖，飞快地念了一句哈利没有听清的咒语，不一会儿一只蓝色的蝴蝶飞了过来，哈利眼疾手快地接住了，屏着呼吸看蝴蝶翕动着的翅膀和上面黑色的斑点。  
“你怎么做到的？”哈利不敢说自己变形课连怎么把老鼠变成鼻烟盒都还没琢磨明白，有点窘迫地脸红了。  
“秘密。”她笑得露出两排整齐的牙齿。  
蝴蝶就这样安静地停留在他掌心，片刻之后又飞到她的指尖，消失了。  
“怎么样，是不是很棒？”她期待地问。  
“当然，阿洛伊西亚，当然。”哈利真诚地说道。  
他们对视着，淡绿色的眼睛碰上了墨绿色的眼睛，不由自主地微笑着，他们看见对方的时候都是快乐的，心里又隐隐不安，像两头在溪边饮水的幼鹿，温柔的大眼睛欢欣而探究地打量着同类。  
“我也觉得这个棒极了。”阿洛伊西亚垂下眼睛，还在微笑，她想了想，又问，“尼可勒梅的事情，你们研究得怎么样了。”  
哈利当然记得这一茬，但他不确定能不能告诉阿洛伊西亚，毕竟还有赫敏和罗恩参与其中。“还，还不错，”他愣了愣，“我们在邓布利多的巧克力蛙上找到了尼可勒梅。”  
“……巧克力蛙？”提到这个，她的脸色暗淡下来。  
“是的，巧克力蛙。”他看了看阿洛伊西亚，突然对她说了一句“你等一下”就飞奔着离开了，她目送着他的背影，不知道他要做什么。当时已经临近晚课时间了，没有多少学生在走廊上，她安静地等着，但不知道他会给她带来什么。  
哈利很快就气喘吁吁地回来了，带了一个巧克力蛙给她。“这个送给你。”  
“为什么？”她问。  
“礼物，”他说道，“一个巧克力蛙。”  
“谢谢你，哈利，但还是算了吧，你最好把它留着自己吃，”她有些艰难地谢绝道，“我可能抓不住。”  
“那我帮你抓。事实上，我的第一个巧克力蛙也没抓住。”哈利想到当时自己在罗恩面前惊讶的样子，有些想笑，“它在列车上逃走了。”  
她突然高兴起来，抓不住巧克力蛙也不是她的问题。“……你也没抓住？”  
“难免的，阿洛伊西亚。”他朝她宽慰地微笑，转而又催促道，“打开它吧，我们看看这张巫师卡上是不是邓布利多。”  
她按捺住激动仔仔细细地拆开了包装，巧克力蛙跳了出来，格兰芬多最年轻的找球手一下子就把它抓住了，递到她手里。  
“你看，巫师卡是邓布利多。”哈利抽出卡片展示给她看，飞快地念道，“邓布利多被公认为当代最伟大的巫师，邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃。发现龙血的十二种用途，与合作伙伴尼可·勒梅在炼金术方面卓有成效，爱好室内乐及十柱滚木球戏。”  
“这就是尼可勒梅。”她小声说道，把巧克力蛙的一条腿塞进嘴里，慢慢地吃起来。  
“就是他，没错，炼金术大师。”哈利帮她把巫师卡合了起来。  
“谢谢你，哈利，”她费劲地吃了整个巧克力蛙，尽管她已经吃饱了晚餐，“这是我最喜欢的礼物。”  
虽然今天不是圣诞节，也不是她的生日，但这是阿洛伊西亚·莱西一年级时最快乐的一天。  
“你们在这干什么？”一个不愉快的声音突然打断了他们。斯内普不知道什么时候出现了，不满地打量着他们。  
阿洛伊西亚紧张极了，她非常害怕斯内普，虽然斯内普是她的院长也没扣过她的分，但他看上去非常不好接近，阿洛伊西亚时常觉得斯内普可能还有点恨她，但这只是她的推测。  
哈利倒是完全不害怕。“我们只是在说话，顺便吃了一个巧克力蛙，教授。我不觉得我们这样有什么问题。”  
“希望你能明白守时的重要性，波特先生，还有你，莱西小姐，”斯内普阴沉地打量着他们，“距离晚课开始只有十分钟了。”  
两个小孩面面相觑了一秒钟，最后还是在斯内普不满的注视下各自回公共休息室准备上课的教科书和笔记本了。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04  
格兰芬多因为夜游而失去了一百五十分之后，事情慢慢地就传开了，哈利·波特，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，魁地奇比赛的英雄，竟然给学院丢了那么大的脸。哈利原本在学校非常受欢迎，毕竟他是唯一一个一年级的找球手，但现在一下子就变得令人讨厌了起来。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇也都对他没什么好脸色，因为大家想让斯莱特林今年丢掉学院杯，无论走到哪儿大家都排斥着他，还指指点点说一些不友善的话，斯莱特林们也存心找他不痛快，一看到他就吹口哨鼓掌。“谢谢你，波特！你帮了我们一个大忙！”  
罗恩在这时挺身而出，站在了哈利这边。  
“反正过几个礼拜大家都会忘记的，别在意了，哈利，”他摸摸自己的脑袋，努力地想着安慰的话，“弗雷德和乔治自从进学校以来就不停给格兰芬多扣分，大家伙儿还是很喜欢他们。”  
“但他们没有一下子丢过一百五十分。”哈利非常忧伤。  
“那倒没有。”罗恩承认道。  
哈利依旧非常忧伤，他闷着头在走廊里碰到了阿洛伊西亚，她当然知道哈利干了什么，斯莱特林全都高兴坏了，但她一句庆祝的话也没说过，反正大家也不在意她怎么看。  
“别难过了，哈利，你之前给格兰芬多加了那么多分，”阿洛伊西亚小声地说道，她看了看哈利的脸色并没有好起来，又继续说道，“还有，我可不觉得斯莱特林今年能拿学院杯。”  
哈利有点震惊。“那是你的学院，阿洛伊西亚。”  
他可断然说不出什么“我可不觉得格兰芬多今年能拿学院杯”的话来，他希望格兰芬多是最好的。  
她小心地看看左右，并没有什么脸熟的同学，继续说道。“反正……反正我希望格兰芬多拿学院杯——我希望你拿。”  
“谢谢你，阿洛伊西亚，”哈利感觉自己不能在她面前表现得过于颓丧，振作了一下，转而说道，“别说这个了，要考试了。”  
他简直高兴极了，埋头复习能让他忘却被人排挤的感受，哈利从来没觉得自己那么爱学习过，似乎只有对准备考试的热情是不引人注目的，特别是赫敏在他们旁边准备得可来劲了，虽然罗恩一如既往地无精打采的。  
阿洛伊西亚附和一声，想到考试，感到内心的紧张又多了一些。“是的。要考试了。”  
就在不算遥远的九个星期之后。莱西夫妇虽然不在意她学得怎么样，莱西先生看重牌桌，莱西夫人只要有一点闲钱买东西就怎么都行，但是阿洛伊西亚自己还是很在意的。  
哈利有点想问她要不要和他们一起复习，“他们”指的是他，罗恩还有赫敏，但是他想起来阿洛伊西亚不和他们一个学院，她是斯莱特林，他们没办法一起在公共休息室复习，但格兰芬多似乎都喜欢那儿，哈利也不例外。  
“那么，那么等你有问题的时候记得来找我们。”他对阿洛伊西亚嘱咐道。  
她认真地点点头。“嗯，好的。哈利。”  
他们在温暖的良夜里告别，各自走向不同的公共休息室，阿洛伊西亚突然想起来自己好像有一本书落在魔药课教室了，她想着自己晚上睡前可以再看看魔药学，飞快地找到教室，摸索了进去。  
她刚在桌椅的夹缝里发现了自己破破烂烂的二手课本和用了一大半的笔记本就听见了别人的脚步声，她有一种不祥的预感，一回头就看见了斯内普那张不满的蜡黄的脸。  
阿洛伊西亚一直都觉得斯内普恨她，他看到她的时候总是表露出强烈的负面情绪，有时候看上去憎恶，有时候像是讨厌，又像是打心眼里嫌弃她。  
也是。她时常感觉斯莱特林的每个人都嫌弃她。阿洛伊西亚从来没有和斯内普独处过，吓得话都不敢说，更别说逃跑了，就这样杵在原地愣愣地看着他。斯内普没说话也没上前，油汪汪的头发垂在脸颊边上，她恐惧地盯着他，有点害怕他会拿出魔杖趁大家不注意打她一顿。  
“你在这里干什么。”他不耐烦地问。  
她咽了一口唾沫。“教授，我刚刚发现自己的书掉了。”  
斯内普瞪了她一眼，目光巡视着她手里的书和笔记本，表情依旧十分阴郁，鹰钩鼻近一半都藏在了脸部的阴影里。“希望你以后改改这个丢三落四的坏毛病，莱西。”  
“是的，教授。”她的心几乎要提到嗓子眼，“抱歉。”  
他皱着鼻子命令道。“带着你的书出去！”

“你说什么？你的伤疤还在疼？”阿洛伊西亚一着急，直接抓住了哈利的袖子，“跟我去医疗翼看看吧，我们可以赶在下午上课之前回来。”  
“我想还是不了，”哈利苦恼地摸了摸自己的额头，“这应该不是庞弗雷夫人可以治好的。”  
阿洛伊西亚当然知道这道疤非同寻常，它是神秘人留下的。她看了看哈利，小心翼翼地伸出手，用指尖碰了碰他的伤疤，像是在瞻仰某种遗迹。  
事实上，这确实是一场伟大战争的遗迹。她听哈利说过那一场他父母全部牺牲的战役，漫天的绿光，女人的尖叫，还有大难不死的男孩。  
“真的很疼吗？”她小声问道。  
哈利点了点头，出于某种他自己都无法解释的原因，隐瞒了自己睡不好还整天做噩梦的事实。  
“天呐，哈利，”她叹了一口气，又开始担心起来，“神秘人会回来么？”  
哈利没办法回答这个问题，事实上他整天提心吊胆地担忧着神秘人破门而入，但好像什么也没发生。  
“我觉得不会。”他对阿洛伊西亚撒了谎，“放心吧。我们有……有邓布利多，他是神秘人最害怕的巫师。”  
阿洛伊西亚信以为真地点点头。  
“还有，”哈利突然想起什么，对她嘱咐道，“离斯内普远一点。”  
“为什么？”她问。虽然她确实被斯内普吓到了。  
哈利没有说出魔法石的事。“他……他看上去和神秘人很有关系，奇洛教授看上去被他折磨得都要疯了。”  
一说到这件事，阿洛伊西亚就想到之前她在魔药教室偶遇斯内普，那不是什么愉快的经历。“我当然不会和他多往来……”她转转眼珠，发现四周无人，对他说道，“他在我心里的可怕程度仅次于皮皮鬼。”  
上次皮皮鬼故意缩在桌子底下吓唬她，阿洛伊西亚差点打翻了自己的墨水瓶。  
哈利点了点头，他们互相说了一些其实没什么用的鼓励的话，马上就要开始考第一门试了。  
临走前，哈利突然说。“考好试我们去黑湖旁边休息一会儿吗？我好久没放松了，可能赫敏和罗恩也在。”  
阿洛伊西亚高兴极了，满口答应下来。  
考试轰轰烈烈地来了，阿洛伊西亚认真地做完了每一张考卷，又在变形学考试的时候把老鼠变成了一个非常漂亮的鼻烟盒，麦格教授对此显然很满意，稍微点了点头。魔药考试的时候，她生怕被斯内普找茬，低头飞快地调配着遗忘药水，斯内普皱着鼻子瞥了她一眼，转而去盯着可怜的纳威了。  
终于等到所有考试都结束的时候，她先回了一次寝室放东西，紧接着就飞快地奔向了黑湖旁边的草地，但是发现那里空无一人。她不知道怎么回事，耐心地坐在草地上等着。天气闷热，她就一个人独自坐在树荫底，随手采了一根野草捏在手里转来转去，看着太阳一点一点从西边沉下去，黑湖边变得阴冷。  
她缩缩肩膀，感觉哈利好像不会来了，随手把野草丢掉了，灰心丧气地回去吃晚餐了。  
当天晚上，哈利就住进了医疗翼。阿洛伊西亚在心底里原谅了哈利，因为他生病了——她在心里告诉自己，一切都是那道疤的原因，是神秘人害的。她心急如焚，决定赶快去看望哈利，哈利还没醒，床头柜上堆着好多好多礼物，好像他慷慨的朋友们把半个糖果店都被搬来了。  
虽然在场并没有其他人，旁弗雷夫人不知道去哪儿了，哈利也还昏睡着，但阿洛伊西亚瞬间开始无地自容。她什么也没准备，主要是什么买不起，只好坐在床边发了一会儿呆，决定回去至少给哈利画一张贺卡，祝他快点康复。  
她回到公共休息室，用羽毛笔在一张废弃的羊皮纸上画了一朵花，细心地点上了花蕊和花瓣上的露水，再给它加了两片叶子，小心翼翼地描出了叶片上清晰的脉络。阿洛伊西亚对自己的这幅画很满意，她又提笔在上面端端正正地写道，“致哈利：祝你早日康复”，在下面签了自己的名字。  
在这时，她精心描绘的纸片突然被一只手夺走了，她惊讶地抬起头，发现小霍拉斯正在看羊皮纸上的内容，然后他飞快地把它捏成一团，毫不犹豫地丢进了壁炉里。  
“啊！”阿洛伊西亚心疼地叫了一声。  
他的脸上闪现出一秒的心虚，但他看她没有反驳只是惊恐地看着自己，又重新变得理直气壮。“我和你说了，少和波特往来。”  
阿洛伊西亚盯着壁炉里不断跳动的火舌，喉咙里像是堵住了似的，什么话都说不出来。正当小霍拉斯以为这一切过去的时候，她哇的一声哭了，又似乎感觉自己声音太大了，偷偷地掩住脸，变成了一种压抑着的啜泣。  
正当小霍拉斯想要说什么的时候，阿洛伊西亚飞快地转身逃进寝室，像一只受了惊吓的幼鹿钻进了身后的丛林里，当天晚上再也没有出来过。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05  
第二天一大早，阿洛伊西亚收到了一个精美的包裹，连包装纸上都沾着金粉，上面还印着一种很漂亮的花，但她不知道那是什么。阿洛伊西亚不知道这个包裹是谁寄来的，但上面写着她的名字，并且这个包裹实在是太好看了，她拆的时候不小心弄坏了包装纸的一个角都心疼了老半天。里面装着两样东西，一小盒巧克力和一大盒黄油曲奇，看上去都非常精致。  
她这才在两盒礼品的夹缝之中找到了一张字条，这是小霍拉斯送给她的，他在纸上写了自己的名字和一句道歉，但并没有说是为什么道歉。阿洛伊西亚本来是不想再理小霍拉斯了，他是个坏人，但他给了她这么贵重的礼物，倒是犹豫起来了。从来没有人煞有介事地用包裹给她寄过什么东西，她也从来没有和其他人说过，她很喜欢吃甜食，很想尝一尝这种精美的食物到底是什么味道的。但从前她从未涉足过糖果店和冰淇淋店，因为莱西夫妇不可能给她出钱买这些，她只有眼馋的份，但现在这些东西就这样平白无故地落到了她手上，她真的无法拒绝。  
阿洛伊西亚盯着那两盒高档的甜点，小霍拉斯当然不是她的朋友，她为自己接受他的馈赠而感到羞耻。  
为了降低自己的罪恶感，她把大的那一盒曲奇藏进了斗篷里，偷偷地带到了医疗翼，放在了哈利的床头。他还没有醒，但阿洛伊西亚不敢在医疗翼多待一会儿，把曲奇一放就飞快地跑出了医疗翼。  
在路上，她和另外两个格兰芬多不期而遇。赫敏和罗恩。  
赫敏一看到她就说道。“你也来看哈利？他醒了吗？”  
“还没有。”阿洛伊西亚摇摇头。她还想多问些什么，但他们看上去行色匆匆，她也只好放他们走了。  
回到寝室之后，那一盒巧克力已经不见了，她一直不知道那盒巧克力去哪儿了，直到一天以后在潘西·帕金森的柜子底下找到了它，她试图和帕金森理论，帕金森表示她没有拿过阿洛伊西亚桌上的东西，还反咬她一口说她觊觎自己拿到了这么高档的巧克力，想要分一杯羹才诬陷自己拿了她的东西。阿洛伊西亚在潘西吃完了一整盒之后才知道那种巧克力到底有多贵，足足一百金加隆一盒。  
她感到难过，但也没有办法，她打不过帕金森，反而有点害怕帕金森集合了一群低年级的斯莱特林一起欺负她，只好一个人灰溜溜地跑到厨房里问小精灵有没有巧克力派。她真的好想吃巧克力。  
幸运的是，小精灵很快就给她拿来了一块热乎乎的巧克力派，还帮她贴心地用纸袋装好，让她慢慢吃，里面有点烫。阿洛伊西亚在回去的路上一边吹一边吃，吃得满嘴都是巧克力酱。  
再好吃的巧克力也不过如此了吧。她试图找些理由来让自己好受一些。没有比这个更好吃的东西了。  
在回去的楼梯上，阿洛伊西亚不幸又撞见了小霍拉斯，他高傲地瞥了她一眼，都不屑于正眼瞧她，阿洛伊西亚浑身一凛，以为他知道了自己把黄油曲奇转手就送给哈利的事情。  
但她稍微打量了他一下，发现他好像又没有生气，应该是还不知道。“您好。”她点点头。  
小霍拉斯没有理会她的问候，直截了当地问她。“你收到了我的礼物了吗？”  
“收到了。”  
他像是有些高兴，扬了扬下巴。“你觉得它味道怎么样？”  
什么也没吃到的阿洛伊西亚点点头。“它很好吃，谢谢你。”  
他看了看她手里吃到一半的巧克力派，又看了看她满嘴的巧克力酱，皱了皱眉。“你怎么吃东西吃得嘴上都是。”  
阿洛伊西亚的脸涨得通红，习惯性地又开始道歉。“对不起。”  
正好这时候有个斯莱特林的同学见到他们在说话，大声地招呼小霍拉斯过去，他看了她一眼，最终还是转身离开了。阿洛伊西亚感觉自己又被嫌弃了，拿出自己磨损得如同纱布一样的手绢擦了擦嘴，低着头去图书馆打算给自己找点乐子。  
过了一天半，消息终于传到了她耳朵里，她在斯莱特林公共休息室里听到了奇洛教授的事，哈利又一次成为了英雄。她为哈利而高兴，正好这时候考试的结果下来了，阿洛伊西亚的成绩还算不错，她为自己过去一年的辛苦学习而感到满意。  
正当她打算去吃晚餐的时候，哈利在地窖里找到了她，略显紧张地开口。“阿洛伊西亚！我不是故意要迟到的，那天我——我临时有事——”  
她打断了他。“没关系，哈利。我已经知道了，事实上全校师生都知道了。”  
弗雷德和乔治还打算送哈利一个马桶圈，但是庞弗雷夫人把它没收了。作为一件给病人的礼物来说，马桶圈可太脏了。  
哈利的脸色缓和了不少。“无论如何，对不起。”  
“没关系的，”阿洛伊西亚朝哈利笑了笑，“毕竟，我很高兴你还好好的。哈利，你是我最好的朋友。”  
哈利抿了抿嘴。“真的么？”  
“嗯。”阿洛伊西亚点了点头，“当然是真的。”  
当天的晚宴上，因为魔法石的事儿，邓布利多给格兰芬多一口气加了一百六十分，格兰芬多拿了学院杯，大家都高兴极了。但是斯莱特林在晚宴结束之后在公共休息室里咒骂了一个晚上，以德拉科·马尔福为首，先是大声地嘲笑了波特、韦斯莱、格兰杰和隆巴顿，然后又特别地挖苦了波特，“一个没有教养的可怜虫”，然后再习惯性地展望未来，他们明年肯定拿不到学院杯，斯莱特林明年肯定又能开启一个新的七年，光荣属于他们。  
阿洛伊西亚躲在角落里听着，没有说话，在小霍拉斯想要和她说话之前就飞快地逃去了寝室。  
尽管阿洛伊西亚一百万个不情愿，但是令她头疼的是假期要来了，她又要回到莱西家里去了。她依旧每天住在厨房的角落里，一大早起来做早餐，然后再马不停蹄地帮忙洗衣服，擦地板，擦玻璃窗，什么都做，就像一个家养小精灵。  
她长高了一些，衣服都变小了，但也没有买新的。就这样家用小精灵一般地过了一两个星期，莱西夫人突然把她推荐到了摩金夫人的长袍店里去打工，她撒了谎，说阿洛伊西亚已经十四岁了，只是看上去很矮小，并且给她捏造了个理由，说阿洛伊西亚想要给自己买一条新裙子才来这里勤工俭学。  
摩金夫人看她这么瘦小，肯定知道莱西夫人撒了谎，但也没有揭穿她，而是把阿洛伊西亚留下，决定给她一份轻松的工作。这位善良的长袍店老板娘一开始想让阿洛伊西亚帮忙看看柜台，毕竟这不需要什么体力，谁都可以做，但阿洛伊西亚并不愿意出现在柜台前——暑假里哈利肯定会来对角巷，她不想被哈利看到自己在外面打工的样子，所以她执意待在长袍店后面的小房间里闷头踩着缝纫机，或者帮忙钉纽扣，每天都闷出一身汗。  
辛辛苦苦了一个多月，摩金夫人看在她年纪小又干活卖力的份上，给了她一笔额外的钱让她自己买冷饮吃。阿洛伊西亚当然没有就这样随意地把钱花在冰淇淋店里，而是偷偷地藏了起来。  
她最后还是没忍住给哈利写了一封信，没在信纸上吐露任何自己暑假遭受的不幸，而是问他最近过得怎么样，那个弗农姨夫有没有再惩罚他，那个达力表哥有没有招惹他，以及他是不是看上去更像一头戴着假发的猪了。  
信件石沉大海。  
阿洛伊西亚觉得这不太可能，耐心地等着哈利的回信，终于有一天，猫头鹰把信丢到了她的面前。她满怀希望地打开一看，发现是霍格沃茨的新书单。莱西夫人看到她收到书单，知道她又要花钱了，拿了几个银西可打发她。  
“家里目前只有这点了，”她说道，“其他的就靠你自己了。”  
洛哈特的全集贵得离奇，几个银西可连一本都买不起，更别说一整套书了，阿洛伊西亚好不容易赚到的零花钱又全部花完了。更可气的是，她发现买了似乎也没什么用，这些书上根本不教她任何有实质意义的东西，就是探险故事而已。  
她回到莱西家，告诉莱西夫妇自己把所有的书全部都买好了。莱西夫妇相当不在意她过得怎么样，让她自己过几天收拾了东西就去学校，去之前最好帮他们把过冬的衣服也拿出来洗一遍。  
回去的路上她又没找到哈利，不知道他去哪里了，只好一个人和其他三个不认识的拉文克劳坐在一起，他们都快要五年级了，一直在谈论O.W.Ls，她一知半解地听他们抱怨着斯内普给分是多么毫不留情又在祈愿自己在O.W.Ls考试时古代魔文能够拿O——这可不容易。阿洛伊西亚感觉无聊至极，翻出自己攒钱买的洛哈特全集，漫不经心地读了起来。  
一开学就不太平，哈利和罗恩非但错过了列车还撞坏了打人柳的事情成了斯莱特林轰动一时的笑话，马尔福一直在长桌上模仿着汽车撞上打人柳时的样子，大家都在笑，克拉布和高尔笑得最响亮，好像能把整个礼堂都震塌了似的。阿洛伊西亚不安地混在人群里，没有笑也没有做出任何表示，选了一个没有人注意到她的时机就抱着新书去图书馆。那个教科书贵得要命的洛哈特已经用他的实际行动证明了他就是个草包，学黑魔法防御术还是要自求多福。  
哈利去给洛哈特写了一个晚上的签名当义务劳动，垂头丧气地出来就发现阿洛伊西亚站在门口等他。  
“你是来等我的吗？”哈利迎上去，“我刚刚去给洛哈特做义务劳动了。”  
他绘声绘色地描述着洛哈特浮夸的假发（“那居然是假发！”阿洛伊西亚惊呼道）铺天盖地的海报和堆积成山的读者回信。  
“我就知道他没什么真才实学，”阿洛伊西亚略带反感地摇摇头，“从他的课堂上怕是学不到什么东西了。”  
“就是。”哈利附和道，“真怕今晚梦见他让我继续签名。”  
“他让你签名？”阿洛伊西亚扬起了眉毛。  
正好这时候，一道白光闪过，一个端着相机的小男孩跑了过来，怯生生地开口。“你们好，我是科林·克里维，”他局促地盯着哈利，“请问你能给我签个名吗？”  
哈利一听到签名这两个字头皮就开始发麻。“你要我的签名干什么？”  
“这样就能证明我见过你了，还和你打过交道呢。”科林·克里维说道，“我爸爸一直不敢相信我们学校里面的事，我要给他看看。”  
“波特居然要给人发签名照了！”马尔福高声嘲笑道。  
“什么签名照？马尔福，你在胡说什么。”哈利气愤地说。  
“你在嫉妒！”科林·克里维高声指出。  
“嫉妒？”马尔福大笑，“嫉妒他没爸没妈，还是嫉妒他头上有一条这么丑陋的疤？我可不觉得脑袋被切开了能有什么特殊的。”  
“够了，马尔福，”哈利气得脸都红了起来，“我真希望你学会尊重人！”  
阿洛伊西亚也觉得马尔福这样很讨人厌，但她不敢反抗，拉着哈利的袖子想把他拉走。“别生气了，哈利，我们快走吧——”  
“波特，饿死鬼怎么和你待在一起啊？”马尔福朝她嫌弃地皱皱眉，仿佛阿洛伊西亚脏得刚从水沟里爬出来，转而又高声问，“你暑假里给自己找的那个女朋友呢？”  
阿洛伊西亚的脸色突然就变了，她碍于场面而没有问什么，但脸色阴沉下来，拽着哈利的手也松开了。  
“别胡说了，马尔福！”哈利压根没注意马尔福后半句说了什么，光光是发现他给阿洛伊西亚起这么难听的绰号就足够生气了。  
洛哈特突然来了。“你们在干什么？”他看见科林手里的相机，热情地搂住了哈利，“我们一起拍一张合影怎么样？”  
哈利更厌恶了，他羞辱得脸都烫了起来，马尔福抱着找乐子的心态退回人群，仿佛哈利和洛哈特是两只大猩猩。就在这时，哈利回过头，突然发现阿洛伊西亚已经不见了。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06  
阿洛伊西亚突然意识到自己的头发已经很长了，她有一头非常浓密的头发，深酒红色的，像瀑布一般直直地散在肩上，因为她太瘦小了，有时候乍一看倒像是头发吸走了她身上所有的养分。她对着镜子把头发分成了两股，编成了两根长长的麻花辫。  
她某天早上一醒来就听见一群女生在笑，帕金森笑得最响，旁边的另外两个女生也在哈哈大笑，嘴里嚷嚷着“你看看你的头发，真是太丑了”。  
“你们为什么要剪我的头发？”阿洛伊西亚从床上坐起来，伸手一摸，自己的头发被剪得乱七八糟，像是被野猪啃过似的，“为什么？”  
“可不是我动手的，是你的头发自己变成这样的！”帕金森的声音非常尖锐，“谁知道你是不是自己把头发剪了去卖钱？毕竟你家里穷得揭不开锅。”  
贫穷一直是阿洛伊西亚的一块心病。“不，我不可能把头发拿去卖了。这，这是我的头发啊。”  
“反正不关我的事。”帕金森叉着腰，“不如让大家看看你的头发到底变成什么样子了，你这个丑八怪！”  
另外两个女生像是鹦鹉学舌似的重复道。“丑八怪——丑八怪——”  
她们三个看阿洛伊西亚没有哭也没有再出现什么反应，觉得无聊就走了，阿洛伊西亚照着镜子里自己一头乱糟糟的头发，感觉自己根本没有脸见人，她只好拿出一把剪刀，牺牲了自己吃早餐的时间把头发对准下巴的长度， 一刀下去全部剪掉了，她对着镜子左照照右照照，虽然没有特别丑，但是乍一看确实挺奇怪的。  
她垂头丧气地走出门，发现小霍拉斯像看见怪物似的盯着自己。  
“你的头发怎么回事？”他居高临下地问。  
“没，没什么。”她害怕他继续嘲笑自己，向后缩了一步。她不是没有想过要把这件事告诉别人，而是说出去了好像也没有人会帮自己，哈利有了女朋友，暑假里也没有回复她的信，看上去像是要一点一点疏远她了，一想到这件事，阿洛伊西亚就又生气又伤心。斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，但是他看上去很讨厌自己，她又很害怕斯内普，不敢和他多说话。更何况自己还要和帕金森等人共处一室，把事情闹大只会对自己不利，帕金森今天能联合寝室同学，明天就能联合半个年级来欺负她，事情只会越来越糟，她只好忍耐下来。  
在小霍拉斯的逼视之下，她出汗了，头发耷拉在额头上，头发变短了确实没有以前那么好看了，她不适合短发，又剪得乱糟糟的，怎么看都像个稻草人。因为紧张，她的眼睛睁得很大，但是没有神采，像一对假的珠子被装进了眼眶里似的，左看看右看看，说不出什么话来，也不敢看他——她一直觉得小霍拉斯这个人很严厉，最后还是找了个借口说自己要去麦格教授办公室给她看作业。  
她当然没有去找麦格，而是去了一趟医疗翼，阿洛伊西亚记得庞弗雷夫人那里有生发药水，她捏造了一个借口，说自己一不小心在熬魔药的时候头发被火烧到了，所以自己把头发剪成了这样，然后礼貌地问庞弗雷夫人能不能给她一点生发魔药。庞弗雷夫人让她小心一些，转手就拿了一点给她，让她涂抹在发根上。一分钟不到阿洛伊西亚的头发就长回来了，像是闪闪发光的暗红色丝绸。成年人的美貌往往很复杂，要保养，要仪态，要打扮，但小孩子就只用单凭一张脸，漂亮就是漂亮。阿洛伊西亚总是穿打满补丁的二手巫师袍，拿二手课本，走路的时候也喜欢低头，但这不妨碍她在同龄人里脱颖而出。她有着一头丰厚的暗酒红色的头发，墨绿色的眼睛是长圆形的，非常有神，眼睫毛又浓又长，配上小巧的鼻子和花瓣一样的嘴唇，长得很像玩具橱窗里的洋娃娃。  
但这对她而言当然不是一件好事。世人总以为美貌是稀缺资源，它能给人带来方便，尤其是女孩，但实际上，和地位、才智不匹配的美貌往往只会招来麻烦——它作为一种稀缺资源，和真正的权力比起来，根本不值一提。  
阿洛伊西亚回到公共休息室才发现帕金森的头发不知道怎么样也被剪光了，她原本就长得像一只狮子狗，现在就像一只秃顶了的狮子狗，更难看了。阿洛伊西亚在心底里偷偷叫好，但帕金森好像发现她了，恼羞成怒地气红了脸朝她走来，所以她一溜烟地跑出了公共休息室，决定去图书馆躲一整天，顺便写完自己的作业。

阿洛伊西亚不和自己玩了。  
哈利不知道这是为什么，但她已经快一个礼拜没有和自己说话了，他抽空去地窖里找她，发现她不在，不知道是真的有事还是故意躲着他。他觉得肯定是马尔福的问题，马尔福说她是饿死鬼，让她在那么多同学面前丢人，所以她躲起来了。  
讨人厌的马尔福。哈利在心底里皱皱眉，他觉得自己有必要去找阿洛伊西亚，和她聊聊，让她不要再为了马尔福的话而伤心了。但最近伍德跟打了鸡血似的一直在不停地训练，哈利时常内疚，因为上一年本来是有希望的，但谁知道哈利进了医疗翼，最后一场输给了拉文克劳。  
哈利最终还是抽出了一个礼拜五下午的时间，待在地窖的楼梯口打算等阿洛伊西亚出现，这是他们经常见面的地方。  
果不其然，过了五分钟，阿洛伊西亚出现了，手里拿着一块巧克力派，一边走一边吃，照样吃得满嘴都是，这可能是她未来几年都改不掉的一个坏习惯。  
是的。阿洛伊西亚又在吃巧克力派，她又在为哈利找了女朋友的事难过，这个礼拜的第三次。哈利暑假的时候根本没有想到她，没给她寄信，甚至没有回复她给他的信，那可是她用好不容易凑出来的钱买的信纸和信封啊。他居然光顾着自己享受暑假，还找了一个女朋友。  
哈利的女朋友。一想到这个，阿洛伊西亚的鼻子就酸了。他居然有女朋友了。她把嘴张得大大的，一口咬掉了巧克力派的一个角，用力地咀嚼着。  
“阿洛伊西亚，”哈利一看到她就朝她奔来，“原来你在这里啊！”  
她看了哈利一眼，没有说话，把嘴里的巧克力派用力地咽了下去。  
哈利走近一看才发现她满嘴都是巧克力酱，像是长了胡子一样，“扑哧”一声笑了，他一笑就意识到不对了，阿洛伊西亚上次刚刚被马尔福嘲笑过“饿死鬼”，他现在再笑她，就和马尔福没有区别了。  
阿洛伊西亚发现他在笑话自己，又想到哈利谈女朋友了，更加伤心了。哈利也开始嫌弃她了，以后她在霍格沃茨就没有朋友了，也没有任何人愿意和她说话了。她背对着哈利往前走，吃到一半的巧克力派没了滋味，被她随便捏在手里。  
“诶——你别走啊——”哈利连忙说道，“我不是在笑话你，阿洛伊西亚。”  
她回过头，但并没有多高兴，还看上去快哭了。“我感觉得到，哈利，”她说话的声音非常轻，但哈利每个字都听见了，“你就是在笑话我。没关系的。”  
“我才不想笑话你呢，”哈利说道，“世界上有很多人都吃东西的时候会吃到脸上，比如，”他知道自己要找出一个例子，快速地抓出了脑子里第一个跳出来的名字，“比如达力——”  
一说出这个名字，哈利就感觉自己完了。  
阿洛伊西亚看上去真的要哭了。“你上次还跟我说他像一只戴着假发的猪。”  
“我不是这个意思！”哈利急得满头是汗，“反正，反正我不觉得你这样有什么不好的。”  
她垂着脑袋从口袋里拿出手绢，把嘴上的巧克力酱全部都擦干净了。  
“我永远不会嘲笑你，”哈利郑重其事地说道，“也不会对你说不好的话。”  
“真的？”阿洛伊西亚微微抬起了头。  
“真的，”哈利抬起淡绿色的眼睛，认真地和她对视，“我发誓。”  
她看上去稍微开心一点了。  
“我知道马尔福是不对，”哈利连忙说道，“他不该当众嘲笑你，不尊重你。你别太在意他，我觉得大家都知道他很过分。”  
她点点头，看他对马尔福一副深恶痛绝的模样，转转眼珠，装作不经意地说道。“马尔福还说你暑假里给自己找了个女朋友……”  
“马尔福说的话能信？”哈利打断了她，开始吐苦水，“我暑假里过得一点都不好，弗农姨夫把我的所有行李都锁在了地下室里，还有个叫多比的小精灵，突然就出现了，”哈利停顿了一下，他觉得多比的行为很可笑，“它口口声声地说要保护我，说我有危险，但给我带来了很大的麻烦……”  
“那我的信呢？”阿洛伊西亚连忙问道，“我给你寄的信呢？”  
“你给我写信了？”哈利的语调突然变高了。  
“我当然……我给你写了一封，你没有回复我。”  
“我怀疑是德思礼一家把它拿走了，反正这个暑假我一封信也没收到，”哈利一想到他们一家人就头疼，转而飞快地问道，“你在信里说了什么？”  
“也没什么，”阿洛伊西亚脸红了，“想问问你暑假怎么样。”  
“挺不怎么样的，”哈利耸耸肩，他不理解为什么自己总是遇上这些奇形怪状的事情，明明其他人都好好的，“你的呢？”  
“也不怎么样。”阿洛伊西亚没说自己暑假打工的事情，转而问他，“那个多比是怎么回事？”  
“一个家养小精灵，突然出现在我家，说我有危险了，要保护我。”哈利自己也觉得这个小精灵奇怪至极。  
“天呐，哈利，”阿洛伊西亚惊讶极了，“你有危险了？”  
“如果洛哈特算危险的话。”哈利做了个鬼脸。  
想到一副草包样子的洛哈特，阿洛伊西亚悄悄地弯了弯嘴角，哈利感觉自己抓住了一个很适宜的话题，接着说道。“你真该看看他拉着我要和我一起合影的样子。我的一条胳膊不幸入镜了，但我想别人都认不出来那是我。你看，我的胳膊没什么特别的地方。”  
他故意夸张地比划了一下自己的胳膊，阿洛伊西亚笑得更开心了，发出了那种小女孩高兴时尖锐的咯咯声。看她笑了，哈利也跟着笑了。  
“要不是我最近被洛哈特抓去义务劳动，我早就来找你了。”哈利一想到帮洛哈特签名就不耐烦，特别是还要听他分享那些“真知灼见”，他感觉自己的头都大了，“真不知道这日子什么时候是个头。”  
“别难过了，哈利，”阿洛伊西亚眨眨眼，想出了一个办法，“你什么时候去义务劳动？我算好时间去门口等你，怎么样？我还能给你晚上带点心。”

天气越来越冷了，不出意外很快就要到十月份了，天气总是很糟，夏季碧蓝色的天空一去不复返，到处都是灰扑扑的，像是在壁炉架子上放了四十年的老照片。因为气温骤降，打人柳的叶子泛了黄，风吹过时就会发出有节奏感的沙沙声，几片枯黄的柳叶飘在了水面上，慢吞吞地打着圆圈，等待着被湖心吞噬的命运。阿洛伊西亚去了一趟图书馆，借了两本魔药有关的课外书，刚回到斯莱特林的公共休息室就听见有人在说话，她一抬头发现是小霍拉斯，一缩脖子就想要逃回宿舍。  
他叫住了她。“莱西。”  
她站在原地，除了一句毕恭毕敬的“您好”以外，没说出任何话来。  
“你刚刚去哪里了？”他问道。  
“图，图书馆。”她小声回答道，给他看了看手里的两本书。  
小霍拉斯扫了一眼书名。“你喜欢看这个？”  
她以为他要嘲笑自己的品味，连忙说道。“感觉书名有趣而已，我只是随便看看。”  
他屈尊纡贵地“哦”了一声，没有说别的，她找了个借口就直接回寝室了。

哈利刚从洛哈特的办公室里走出来，就看见阿洛伊西亚站在附近等他，手里拿着一个葡萄干麦芬和一瓶南瓜汁，时不时地对着门口张望一番。  
“哈利，你怎么样了？”她把手里的点心递给他，低声问道，“金孔雀为难你了吗？”  
那是她和哈利一起给洛哈特起的绰号，因为洛哈特就是一只闪闪发光的金色孔雀，见到人就开屏，还挡着别人的路。  
“没有，不是他的问题。”他接过麦芬咬了一口，“谢谢你，你对我真好。”  
小精灵刚刚烤好的麦芬散发着麦香，上面镶嵌着的葡萄干很甜，更何况哈利本来就饿了，闻什么食物都觉得好吃，就在他忙着解决麦芬的时候，没人发现阿洛伊西亚的脸红了。  
“但我发现一件怪事，”大口的吞咽让他差点噎住，他打开南瓜汁喝了几口才缓过来，“我感觉我的脑袋出问题了。”  
“怎么了？你的伤疤又开始疼了吗？”阿洛伊西亚紧张起来，“我带你去医疗翼，现在就去？”  
“不，不是伤疤的问题。”哈利苦恼地说道，“我好像有点幻听。”  
“幻听？你听到什么了？”  
“嗯……”哈利挠挠头，“类似于，撕裂你？杀了你？反正不是什么好话，听起来让人毛骨悚然。”  
“这是在对你说话吗？”她有点害怕。  
“我不知道，但我希望不是。”哈利不安起来。“可能是我最近被洛哈特烦透了，精神压力过大而产生了幻听，”他又说，“当然，我不想杀了洛哈特，他别继续对我那么关注就谢天谢地了。”  
“快点回公共休息室吧，”阿洛伊西亚想了想，“如果这个声音你一回去就听不见了，那么就说明是洛哈特造成的。”  
“有道理！”哈利点点头，“我们走吧，阿洛伊西亚。确实到宵禁的时候了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07  
密室的传闻在学校里愈演愈烈，阿洛伊西亚在斯莱特林的公共休息室里当然听到了不少，大部分斯莱特林虽然惊讶，但并不恐惧，甚至有点期待斯莱特林密室会被打开。大部分斯莱特林都是纯血，火根本烧不到他们身上。  
阿洛伊西亚开始害怕。她是被收养的孤儿，十有八九是混血，养尊处优的纯血家族根本不可能把她寄样在出身卑微的莱西夫妇家里。如果密室被打开，她肯定会被赶出学校，甚至死掉也不是没可能。她一时居然分不出被赶出学校和死去哪个更糟糕一点，如果她回去的话就只能在莱西夫妇跟前整天干活，而她不想做这个。  
“怎么办，”她忧心忡忡地找到了哈利，“我是个混血。”  
“我也不知道。”哈利比她更着急，“你还记得你分院时候的场景吗？”  
“怎么了？记得，当然记得。”  
“分院帽对你说话了吗？”哈利问。  
阿洛伊西亚回忆了一下。“说了。”  
“它说了什么就把你分进了斯莱特林？”哈利连忙问。  
阿洛伊西亚脸色煞白。“你怀疑我是斯莱特林的继承人吗？别，别开玩笑了，哈利。”  
“我当然不是在问这个，”哈利急冲冲地说道，“我，我就是想问问你，分院帽当时对你说过什么吗？”  
“说过，它说……”她苦思冥想了一会儿，“它说我应该进斯莱特林，斯莱特林是我唯一的选择，它说斯莱特林能让我得到我想要的？”她开始不确定起来，“反正它把我分去了斯莱特林。”  
看来我不是一个人。“天呐。”哈利长出了一口气。  
“怎么回事？哈利？”阿洛伊西亚连忙问道，“你知道了什么？”  
“我……嗯……”哈利终于把那些他没法对着罗恩和赫敏说的话都说了出来，“分院的时候，分院帽跟我说，我本该去斯莱特林，它说了一样的话，类似于斯莱特林能帮助我走向辉煌，但是我选择了格兰芬多。你知道的，我爸爸妈妈都是格兰芬多。”  
当着阿洛伊西亚的面，他没有说他觉得斯莱特林都出黑巫师。  
阿洛伊西亚了然地点了点头。“所以你在担心什么？”  
“没，没什么。”哈利飞快地说道。既然分院帽对阿洛伊西亚说过类似的话，说明他们都没什么特别的，这是好事。说不定它也对马尔福说了一样的话呢，那个混蛋一定高兴坏了，但是哈利觉得这没什么光荣的。  
哈利看阿洛伊西亚依旧皱着眉头，转而问。“最近马尔福又欺负你了吗？”  
事实是马尔福整天在公共休息室里面神兜兜的，说什么“下一个遇难的必定就是格兰杰！”，还整天希望波特倒个大霉，连欺负她都没空。  
她看了看哈利。“没，没有了。”  
“他后面没有再嘲笑你，对吧？”哈利又问。  
“没有。”  
“那就好。”哈利摸了摸自己乱七八糟的头发，纯粹是想让自己做点什么，“他没有再欺负你。”  
“当然啦，”阿洛伊西亚笑着打量了一下他，“对了，最近魁地奇训练怎么样？我看你总是穿着队服。”  
“训练很无聊。”哈利坦率地说道。“伍德对我们每个人都非常严格，韦斯莱家的双胞胎你认识吧？啊，果然你也知道他们。他们有时候会在训练的时候捣乱，伍德很不高兴，整个训练队伍都闷闷的。”  
“这样啊。”她说道。“那确实不太好玩。”  
“不过训练本来就是这样的，没比赛好玩。”哈利说道，“伍德太严格了，我时常怀疑他上辈子就是个魁地奇球门。”  
阿洛伊西亚又被他逗笑了。“那他肯定会一种奇怪的咒语，把自己的嘴变小了不少。”  
哈利想象着张大嘴的伍德，也跟着笑了起来。  
“阿洛伊西亚，这话千万别被他听见。”哈利说道，“我们会被他用飞行扫帚赶出去的。”  
她平复了一下心情，把笑意憋了回去，点了点头。“嗯。”  
“你会来看我的魁地奇比赛吗？”哈利又问，“就在明天，格兰芬多对斯莱特林。”  
他一问就后悔了，阿洛伊西亚去了也不知道该站在哪一边，这有一点尴尬。  
“我当然会去。”她细声细气地说道，“你会上场，对吧？”  
“当然。”哈利说道。突然又想到她是斯莱特林，而赫敏正在想办法熬制复方汤剂，又问道。“对了，你能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“你说吧，我会尽力的。”阿洛伊西亚诚恳地看着他。  
哈利突然有点脸红，她真漂亮，他以前当然就知道阿洛伊西亚长得比普通的女生要漂亮，但他没有现在这种感觉。可能是她越来越漂亮了？他感觉自己的脸更红了。  
“怎么回事，哈利？”她低声问道。  
“没，没什么。”他大声地说，想要用音量掩盖自己莫名其妙的心虚，“你能给我捡两根高尔和克拉布的头发吗？然后……然后再给我一根你的头发。”  
“你要他们的头发干什么？”她问。她感觉这个要求很奇怪，巫师的头发和指甲之类的东西都是不能随意送人的，这都是施咒可以用的材料。  
哈利想了想，还是把计划透露给了阿洛伊西亚，既然她帮了忙就有权知道这一切。“赫敏打算熬制复方汤剂，我们想变成斯莱特林学生的样子进斯莱特林的公共休息室看一看。”  
阿洛伊西亚惊讶地瞪着她。“为什么？”  
“我们都怀疑马尔福是斯莱特林的继承人。”哈利的表情变得更严肃。  
“他……会吗？”阿洛伊西亚觉得马尔福很刻薄，整天拿着血统这件事诅咒来诅咒去，但好像什么也没发生似的。  
“他有这个嫌疑。”哈利说道，“他爸爸是有名的黑巫师。”  
这个阿洛伊西亚是知道的，她觉得哈利他们要这么做肯定无可厚非，如果他们找到了斯莱特林的继承人，对自己也是有好处的，毕竟自己是个人身安全也受到威胁的混血。所以她在自己的斗篷上找了找，捡出一根暗酒红色的头发给他。“这是我的，你先拿去。他们的头发我待会儿帮你想想办法。”  
“好，谢谢你。”哈利小心翼翼地接过了她的头发，放进了自己的口袋里。  
“你们还需要什么别的帮助吗？”她问道。  
“你们公共休息室的口令是什么？”哈利问。  
口令一般情况下是不能告诉其他学院的人，她当然知道这个规则，但还是想了想，对着哈利的耳朵悄悄地说。“纯血。”  
哈利感觉自己的脸更红了，耳朵也烫了起来，他甚至开始怀疑阿洛伊西亚会一种奇怪的咒语。  
“你记住了吗？”她问道，脸也有点红了，因为她看见了哈利冒着绒毛的耳廓。  
“记住了，”哈利连忙用力点头，想要把脸上反常的血色甩掉似的，“纯血。对吧？”

阿洛伊西亚一回到公共休息室就到处找高尔和克拉布，她终于在一个黑色的沙发上找到了他们，一个手上抱着一大个蜂蜜甜派在往嘴里塞，另一个则在大口地吞咽着司康饼，身上都是饼屑，乍一看像是散落在地上的钉子。  
她看了看他们的背影，不确定他们吃得有多入迷，只好远远地躲着，还偷偷地把桌边的一把剪刀摸进了袖子里藏好。克拉布吃完了司康饼，打了个巨大无比的饱嗝，仰躺在沙发上睡着了，鼾声惊人。过了一会儿，高尔也拍拍手，把一整个甜派塞进了嘴里，满意地拍拍肚子，也开始打起盹儿。阿洛伊西亚冲了过去，看左右无人，飞快地从他们的头上剪了一簇头发塞进自己的口袋里。  
“你在干什么？”一个声音在她背后问道。  
她飞快地把剪子一起收进了口袋里，转过身。“没什么。”  
小霍拉斯板着一张脸站在离她不远处，他审视了她一会儿。“那你站在那里干什么？”  
“找东西。”她飞快地说道。  
“找什么？”  
“我的……我的笔记本。”她说道。  
“你怎么又丢三落四的？”他皱起眉，这让阿洛伊西亚害怕起来。  
“对不起。”她低着头，但并不知道为什么自己要对他道歉。  
他看见了她口袋里露出一道银光闪闪的边，问道。“你口袋里装的是什么？”  
她的脸煞白，怕他知道她在剪别人的头发，但还是战战兢兢地把剪刀从口袋里拿出来，递到他眼前。幸好，克拉布和高尔的头发还在她口袋里，一想到这个，阿洛伊西亚就稍微放松了一些。  
“你想要剪他们的头发？”他问道。  
她连忙摇头。“当然不是。”  
他把剪刀拍在旁边的桌子上，发出“嘭”的一声。“那你想做什么？”  
她更加害怕了，又真的有点心虚，继续摇头。“我不想干什么，我只是……只是想用一下剪刀，”她找了个借口，“看到桌上有一把就拿了，想问问是不是他们的，我想问他们借一个晚上。”  
“你要用剪刀干什么？”他问。  
“我想剪纸。”她故意说得磨磨蹭蹭，像当着他的面撒了个谎，刻意给他留了一个拆穿的机会。  
“大晚上的，你剪纸干什么？”他又问，“还是你在找理由糊弄我。”  
“嗯……”她装出一副欲言又止的模样。  
“你说，到底怎么回事。”他恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。  
“我想拿去剪帕金森的头发。”她小声说道。说真的，阿洛伊西亚有点怕他会直接告诉帕金森，但帕金森本来就很讨厌，小霍拉斯也很烦她。  
他看上去居然脸色缓和了一些。“那你拿去剪吧。”  
阿洛伊西亚很惊讶，原来放在这里的这把剪刀是他的。  
“这把剪刀我不要了，”他高高地仰着下巴，“你拿走吧。”  
阿洛伊西亚感觉他又在施舍自己，这种语气像是她当着他的面把剪刀讨来了，她有点失落地把剪刀拿在手里，朝他说了一声谢谢就转身回了寝室，帕金森在寝室里，但阿洛伊西亚当然不敢动手，而是在床边安静地坐了一会儿，捂着口袋里克拉布和高尔的头发。  
过了五分钟之后，她感觉小霍拉斯可能离开了，又偷偷地溜出去找哈利了。哈利一拿到头发就感激不尽，虽然阿洛伊西亚分不出哪一撮头发是高尔，哪一撮是克拉布的，但哈利说这没有什么关系，然后他们又在宵禁之前聊了一会儿天，阿洛伊西亚突然想起来明天哈利要比赛了，赶快让他早点回去睡觉。

第二天的魁地奇比赛阿洛伊西亚当然去看了，她一开始坐在斯莱特林和格兰芬多的边界线上，但小霍拉斯居然也来了，用一种她有碍观瞻的语气让她坐到中间去。这一次斯莱特林来的人尤其多，大家都知道马尔福的父亲给整个球队都换了扫帚，前提是他儿子能去斯莱特林当追球手。马尔福得意地在公共休息室里邀请所有人去看他的第一场胜仗，大家也都觉得斯莱特林这次赢定了，纷纷去现场捧场。  
比赛全程相当精彩，但不是寻常意义上的精彩，哈利一直在被一只奇怪的游走球追着跑，好端端的比赛突然多了一丝喜剧的成分，斯莱特林观众席上时不时爆发出嘲笑声，小霍拉斯在笑，阿洛伊西亚另一边的达芙妮·格林格拉斯也在笑，她坐在他们中间感觉很不舒服，不安地捏着自己的袖子，有几次差点夺路而逃。  
因为哈利抓住了金色飞贼并且晕了过去，比赛结束。阿洛伊西亚刚想站起来就被小霍拉斯拽回了座位上，他铁青着脸让她坐好，别在椅子上没教养地乱动。她又低下头，整个斯莱特林都沉浸在一种哀悼一般的氛围里，她也只好乖乖地待在椅子上，然后跟着大部队一起回去。  
她终于在晚餐前找了个机会飞奔到了医疗翼，她去厨房里打包了一点烤鸡和面包，又拿了两个苹果过来，哈利已经换了睡衣又喝了生骨灵，正一动不动地躺在床上。  
“哈利！”她连忙坐在他边上，“你的手怎么样了？”  
哈利睁开眼，一看到是她，连忙说道。“我感觉洛哈特一定是我的仇人，他把我的骨头变没了。”  
“什么？”她瞪大了眼睛，“旁弗雷夫人能治好你么？”  
“当然，我已经喝过生骨灵了，”哈利像海绵一样地躺在床上，”迎接我的是痛苦的一晚上，明天就好了。”  
“那个球有问题是不是？”她连忙说道，“我不知道是不是马尔福他们的主意……但你比赛的时候直接晕过去了，都把我吓坏了。”  
“别担心，阿洛伊西亚，”哈利是受伤的那个人，反而安慰她道，“我确定我明天就会好的。”  
晚餐的时间到了，哈利被庞弗雷夫人扶了起来，还给他软绵绵的右手装了个支架防止他乱动。  
“本来你是要喝粥的，”庞弗雷夫人检查了一下她带来的食物，“但你朋友给你带来的食物也可以吃，看你的选择吧。”  
哈利当然毫不犹豫地选择了烤鸡和面包，庞弗雷夫人表示自己知道了，然后就转身走了。他们俩就在病床前  
“谢谢你，阿洛伊西亚，”哈利含糊地说道，“如果没有你，我就要喝那个没有味道的粥——”  
庞弗雷夫人的声音从远处传来。“那个粥也有足够的营养，波特。”  
哈利感到不妙，但阿洛伊西亚笑了出来，“没事的，哈利，我保证她没生气，”接着她把烤鸡的鸡腿拿出来递给他。“你是病号，你多吃一点。”  
“唔，谢谢。”其实哈利已经不太饿了，生骨灵毁掉了他的胃口，但他还是接过了她手里的鸡腿，指着纸袋里的另一个鸡腿说，“你也吃。”  
她点点头，拿出鸡腿啃了一口。“所以你们打算什么时候来斯莱特林的公共休息室？我好提前躲起来。”  
“等赫敏把材料准备好再说。”哈利嚼着鸡腿，“可能还要有一阵。”  
她点点头，低头认真地把鸡腿吃完了。“那我先走了。”  
“小心一点，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利躺在床上说道，突然想起什么似的，用左手从枕头底下掏出了一个纸盒。“魁地奇队员来看我的时候偷偷留下的，你想要吗？这个可以送给你。”  
阿洛伊西亚接过，一看。“巧克力蛙！”  
哈利朝她笑了笑。“记得看巫师卡是谁。”  
他们互相对视，淡绿色的眼睛和墨绿色的撞在了一起，她笑了，确定性质地问。“你确定你明天就一定会痊愈的，是吧？”  
“当然。”哈利欢快地说。  
阿洛伊西亚欣喜地接过巧克力蛙藏在口袋里，她离开了医疗翼，一回到公共休息室就看见小霍拉斯板着脸坐在距离入口最近的沙发上。  
“你去干什么了？”他问道，“整天鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“没，没什么，”阿洛伊西亚肩膀缩了一下，她突然感觉他可能怀疑自己是斯莱特林的继承人，吓得脸色煞白，“我，我不是斯莱特林的继承人——真的不是——请你相信我。”  
“我当然知道你不是，”他看上去有点嫌弃她，“你怎么可能是斯莱特林的继承人呢？你就是个平庸的混血而已。”  
哈利也是混血，他一岁就打败了黑魔王呢。阿洛伊西亚在心底里辩驳道。但混血在斯莱特林好像就是没什么话语权，那些得势的同学都是纯血，比如马尔福、帕金森之类的，还有小霍拉斯，每个人不是打心眼里仰慕他们，就是畏惧他们。阿洛伊西亚属于后者。  
她低下头。“是的，我就是个没什么本事的混血。”  
他朝她哼了一声，转身离开。  
回到寝室之后，阿洛伊西亚飞快地把巧克力蛙拆开，在它奋力挣扎的时候一把拉住了它的后腿，把它塞进了嘴里。帕金森看不上这种最普通的零食，嗤了一声就去洗澡了。阿洛伊西亚一边咀嚼着巧克力一边抽出巫师卡。  
另一张邓布利多。  
她有点懊恼，但还是把巫师卡小心翼翼地收了起来，撑着脑袋开始写一个礼拜后才交的魔法史论文。  
当天晚上，科林·克里维因为被石化而进了医疗翼。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08  
“什么？”阿洛伊西亚发现自己的声音太响了，连忙轻声问道，“你们要去斯内普的办公室偷东西？”  
“我们没有办法。”哈利苦恼地挠挠头，“双角兽的角和非洲树蛇的皮只有斯内普的私人储藏室里才有，不然谁愿意当小偷呢。”  
阿洛伊西亚觉得偷东西是不对的，但是哈利眼下的情况似乎只能这么做了。那就只好偷了。“你们打算怎么做？”她问。  
“我们决定让赫敏去，事实上是她自己说要去的。我们负责制造混乱。”哈利拍了拍自己的口袋，“我问双胞胎买了一个费力拔火焰，打算到时候丢进高尔的坩埚里。”  
阿洛伊西亚惊讶地挑起了眉毛。  
“所以到时候，你要保护好自己别被溅到，”哈利提醒道，“并且离高尔坐得远一点。”  
她点点头。然而就在这时，她看见一个火红色头发的小女孩站在角落里看着自己，她觉得那个女孩有点像韦斯莱家的人，但她还没看清楚，那个小小的身影就消失了。  
魔药课上，她故意选了一个离高尔很远的位置，一坐下就开始摆弄坩埚，打算尽快完成任务，总好过到时候高尔的坩埚爆炸了，她躲起来还手忙脚乱的。她一会儿就把肿胀药水调好了，拿去给斯内普看，斯内普给斯莱特林加了两分又批了一个O，紧接着就去看小霍拉斯的魔药了，果不其然也是一个O和两分。  
她回位置上收拾，看见哈利偷偷地探出脑袋来往高尔的坩埚里飞快地丢了一个东西，突然砰的一声，高尔的坩埚爆炸了，肿胀药水喷向了全班同学，马尔福的鼻子像个气球似的肿了起来，高尔的眼睛足足有午餐的盘子那么大，旁边的小霍拉斯胳膊上居然也溅到了，像是袖子里塞了一个乒乓球。  
“安静，安静！”斯内普咆哮道，“被药水溅到的同学，都到我这边来领解药。等我弄清楚是谁干的……”  
大半个班级的同学都急匆匆地上前去了，阿洛伊西亚看见赫敏偷偷地溜了回来，口袋里鼓出来一块，大概就是非洲蛇皮和双角兽的角了。她故意装作在检查自己手指有没有被溅到的样子，低着头，看着小霍拉斯皱着眉回来，一脸厌恶地把药水喝了。  
一场狼藉很快就过去了，大家平安无事地下课，阿洛伊西亚抱着书离开，准备去魔咒教室，下一堂课是魔咒课小测。

“斯内普怀疑你了吗？”阿洛伊西亚问哈利。  
“我怀疑他知道了。”哈利捂着脸低吼了一声，“我看出来了。”  
阿洛伊西亚一想到斯内普那张脸就害怕，但还是深呼吸几下平复了自己的心情，问道。“他没有证据，对吧？”  
“我感觉没有。”哈利苦恼至极，“但他不会善罢甘休了。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，阿洛伊西亚皱着眉想象着哈利被斯内普找各种理由重罚，她不希望哈利被罚。她晚上突发奇想，跑到斯内普的办公室门口张望了一眼，发现他并不在，正当她要走的时候，斯内普突然从阴影里冒了出来。  
“你要做什么，莱西？”他满脸阴郁，只用眼珠的四分之一看她。  
“没什么，先生。”她装作若无其事的模样，假装自己不在为哈利他们偷蛇皮的样子而心虚，“我该走了，再见。”  
她刚回过头走了两步就听见斯内普让她站住，阿洛伊西亚怕得要命，只好转过身，斯内普居高临下地藐视着她。  
“我想你应该能给我解释一下，为什么我的办公室少了一点东西？”  
完了。斯内普以为是她偷的，她来他办公室门口是因为做贼心虚。阿洛伊西亚慌乱地后退了一步，心里却突然有了主意。  
“抱歉，是我偷的。”她说道。  
“你偷的？”他厌恶地皱起鼻子，“你知道我可以为此开除你吗？霍格沃茨不欢迎手脚不干净的学生。”  
听到这个她害怕了，但这时候说实话是不理智的，因为这样哈利他们也会被一起开除，那样他们都完了。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。我就是，就是——”她飞快地说道，搜寻着脑海里一切合理的理由，“我就是想知道双角兽的角到底有哪些特性，和书上说的是否相符，是不是真的有一股淡淡的酸味。”  
“那么非洲蛇的皮呢？”他冷漠地发问。  
“书上说它的颜色是紫褐色的，能够让人身体里的炎症消失，我，我很好奇……”她说不下去了，吓得浑身发抖，“就拿走了一小块。”  
“你拿走的那叫一小块？你可悲的脑子真的觉得它是一小块？，”斯内普冷笑，“看来你还要重新学学称量，莱西。”  
“抱歉，我不是故意的，”她深深地低下头，“您可以责罚我，但是请不要把我开除。抱歉，真的非常抱歉——”  
“义务劳动，直到复活节。”斯内普恶狠狠地盯着她，“别让我再看到你到处偷东西，不然你圣诞假期以后再也不用来了。”  
从那天起，阿洛伊西亚开始帮斯内普清理桌上的毛毛虫残渣，清洗用过的坩埚，或者帮他清洗一些类似于灯盏花的根茎之类的魔药原料。义务劳动占据了她所有的空闲时间，她不得不在课间和晚餐前抓紧一切时间写作业，圣诞假期前老师们都布置了很多论文，她想要按时上交必须自己吃点苦头。  
“你为什么一直在做义务劳动？”某天她从魔药办公室回来，小霍拉斯直截了当地问。没有人知道他是怎么发现的，阿洛伊西亚没有告诉过任何人她被罚义务劳动了。  
“我偷了斯内普教授的东西。”她说道，“非洲蛇皮，还有双角兽的角。”  
“什么？”他紧紧地皱眉，“你居然偷东西。”  
她点点头。  
“为什么？”他问。  
阿洛伊西亚心虚地把重心移到一只脚上，把对斯内普说的谎言重复了一遍。“我在书上读到过它们，想看看它们到底是什么样子的。”  
小霍拉斯瞪着她，像是觉得她很不争气，明明获得药材的办法那么多，她为什么一定要去偷。  
阿洛伊西亚更加害怕了，往后缩了一步。“抱歉。”

当天晚上是决斗俱乐部，阿洛伊西亚本来没有打算去的意思，她要给斯内普做义务劳动，更何况她害怕决斗，感觉自己一定会被打得落花流水，但斯内普那个晚上被洛哈特邀请了，她也只好跟着去。  
她到场一看，果然哈利他们都在，但她还没来得及走过去，斯内普就把大家拆成一对一对的开始训练决斗，她的对手是贾斯汀·芬列里，一个赫奇帕奇，看她没什么决斗的意思就拉着她商量能不能就“点到为止”，阿洛伊西亚如临大赦，连忙点头。他们就坐在旁边看着在场的同学举起魔杖对彼此发射魔咒，其实挺开心的，像是在看戏，阿洛伊西亚努力地在礼堂里搜寻着自己熟悉的身影，但还是被礼堂中央发生的动静吸引了注意力。  
斯内普先是用缴械咒把洛哈特打得满地找牙，洛哈特为了找回场子，居然点了哈利的名要让他和马尔福决斗。马尔福和哈利本来就有仇，这次更是打得难舍难分，一个接一个的恶咒飞来飞去，阿洛伊西亚看得心惊胆战。正在此时，她发现马尔福使出了一个“乌龙出洞”召唤出了一条蛇，嘶嘶地吐着信子，朝着她和芬列里游了过来。  
阿洛伊西亚吓得要命，但也只能眼睁睁地看着它露出毒牙，摆出想要进攻的姿态。蛇离他们越来越近，周围没有任何人出手相救。因为害怕，她尖叫了一声，往后退了一步，芬列里也往后退了一步。然后奇怪的事情就发生了，哈利突然发出一种沙哑而晦涩的声音，蛇一下子就停住了，像一根橡皮管儿似的倒在地上。  
芬列里吓得脸色苍白，头也不回地跑出了礼堂，阿洛伊西亚愣愣地站在原地看着哈利，发现哈利也一脸莫名其妙地看着她。斯内普解决了那条蛇的问题，决斗俱乐部的第一次活动就这样散了。  
“你怎么了，哈利？”阿洛伊西亚跑过去问道。  
哈利更加莫名其妙了。“什么怎么了？我不想让那条蛇伤害你。”  
“你对它说话了。”赫敏指出道。  
哈利告诉他们这不是第一次了，他还是个麻瓜的时候就对蛇说过话，它说它没去过南美洲。  
“什么？不是第一次了？”罗恩吓得脸色发青，“你知道蛇佬腔是斯莱特林的天赋吗？哈利，大家都会觉得你是他的曾曾曾孙之类的。”  
“不是，我不可能是。”哈利的心头扬起了一样的恐惧，阿洛伊西亚可没办法对蛇说话啊。  
“并且，”罗恩看了看阿洛伊西亚，“你看上去很像在怂恿蛇咬她。”  
“不可能！”哈利辩解道，“我明明是想让蛇不要继续了。”  
“看上去不像这么回事，哈利，”罗恩说道，“你看芬列里，他都吓得直接跑了。”  
哈利的脸色更加难看了。  
“我相信哈利，他不可能做出这样的事情。”阿洛伊西亚说道。  
罗恩觉得阿洛伊西亚这话说得很不地道，她这么说显得像是自己怀疑哈利似的。  
“我当然也相信哈利，”罗恩嚷嚷道，“我只是实话实说，大家看上去都觉得哈利有点可怕。”  
阿洛伊西亚看了他一眼，没有再说什么，但是在心底里觉得罗恩怎么总是嚷嚷些没用的东西。  
赫敏说道。“无论如何，我们该替哈利想想办法。”  
我才不可怕。哈利焦虑万分地捏紧了拳头。但我真的不可怕吗？

没过几天，贾斯汀·芬列里和没头的尼克被一起石化了，哈利更加无法为自己辩解什么，而阿洛伊西亚一直好好的。  
“为什么你一直没事？”帕金森高声问道，“我还一直想看你被石化呢，莱西。”  
她头也不抬地离开公共休息室，打算去找斯内普做义务劳动，在路上她遇到了哈利，哈利之前一点也不知道她被罚义务劳动，惊讶得要命，问她为什么，他可不记得阿洛伊西亚做过什么让斯内普不满意的事情。  
阿洛伊西亚不愿意说出自己帮哈利顶罪的事，含含糊糊地编了一个理由就混过去了。哈利无可奈何，只能让她别把斯内普羞辱她的话放在心上，但斯内普根本没有对阿洛伊西亚说过任何话，让她安安静静地做完义务劳动就把她赶走，仿佛她是一只恼人的苍蝇。  
圣诞节到了，哈利他们会在今天伪装成克拉布、高尔和阿洛伊西亚去斯莱特林的公共休息室，她故意在图书馆里躲了一整天，直到宵禁的时候才回去。第二天哈利心急火燎地找了过来，跟她说马尔福根本不是斯莱特林的继承人，哈利已经快在崩溃的边缘了，他迫于证明自己和这件事没有任何关系，但好像越来越洗不清了。  
“没关系的，哈利。”阿洛伊西亚郑重其事地说道，“我相信你不是。”  
“你真的相信我？”  
“真的。”她点点头，“我确定你不会害我的。”  
“太好了，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利的表情放松了一点，“那些事情都不是我做的，和我一点关系都没有。”  
“一定是有其他人在做什么坏事，”阿洛伊西亚说道，“然后他们嫁祸给你了。”  
“我真希望邓布利多能够快点把那群人找出来，然后我就可以解脱了。”哈利失落地说道。  
就在这时，阿洛伊西亚分明看见那个火红色头发的女孩又出现了，远远地看着他们。她刚想问哈利那是不是来找他的，就发现那个女孩的身影已经不见了。  
“你在看什么？”哈利回过身去，发现什么也没有。  
阿洛伊西亚皱了皱眉。“没有。没什么。”  
当天晚上，她刚从图书馆回到地窖，就在她和哈利经常见面的那个楼梯口，她又一次看见了那个火红色头发的女孩，阿洛伊西亚者才想起来，她好像叫金妮，金妮·韦斯莱，那个总是嘴上没把门的罗恩是她哥哥，但金妮看上去怪怪的，眼神涣散，站得特别笔直，反而像个被拉直的木偶。  
阿洛伊西亚觉得自己最好离她远一点，本来就没有任何交情，更何况对方的眼神并不友善，然而她刚回头想走就在玻璃窗上看见一个奇怪的倒影，一双黄色的眼睛正在幽幽地盯着自己。  
她失去意识地向后倒去，刚刚借到手的《魔药研磨导论》哐当一声掉到了地上。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09  
等阿洛伊西亚醒来，她就看见自己躺在医疗翼，等到她慢慢恢复的时候，庞弗雷夫人把一切是怎么回事都告诉了大家。她的身体因为石化过久而酸疼不已，在床上躺了好一会儿才坐起身，发现床头摆着几盒慰问品，其中一盒很大的太妃牛奶糖上面写着哈利的名字，她惊喜地把它拿起来，放在自己的身边，又转而开始看其他几盒慰问品是谁送的。  
小霍拉斯居然送了一盒人形的巧克力给她。阿洛伊西亚心想。他在嘲笑我被石化了。我似乎是第一个被石化的斯莱特林。  
她把巧克力放回原处，把手伸向了最后一袋精美的糖果。她左看右看，终于在包装纸上发现了赠送人的名字，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。  
这个名字对阿洛伊西亚来说非常陌生，她不觉得自己之前见过这个女孩。从姓氏来看，格林格拉斯肯定是纯血，阿斯托利亚应该是达芙妮·格林格拉斯的妹妹。达芙妮不和自己一个宿舍，一个很高傲的漂亮姑娘，当然不屑于搭理自己，然而她的妹妹却给自己送了慰问品。阿洛伊西亚不知道她送慰问品的用意，但还是决定去见见这位姑娘。  
临近放假的时候，阿洛伊西亚才在公共休息室里见到了那位高贵而善良的格林格拉斯小姐，和她姐姐一模一样的金色卷发，嘴角多了一对酒窝，看起来很好亲近。  
“你好。”对方细声细气地说道，蓝色的眼睛关切地打量着她，“请问你好些了吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚很少被纯血统的斯莱特林同学平视，大部分人都习惯性地蔑视她的存在。“好得多了，谢谢。”  
“那就好。”对方抬起一只脚，用脚尖有一下没一下地点着地面，想要隐藏自己的害羞，“你就是莱西，对吧？偶尔我看到过你出现在公共休息室里。”  
“对，我就是莱西。”  
阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯一直想要给自己挑选一位混血的朋友。纯血统的孩子她基本都从小就见过了，他们如果不是无趣，就是难以接近，而她想要尝试和一个全新的群体交朋友。而她给自己选中的第一个朋友就是莱西，她比自己大一届，如果说阿斯托利亚没有注意到对方显眼的外表，那是不可能的，但这不是主要原因。  
她看上去对自己的朋友很真诚。阿斯托利亚观察了快两个月，终于确凿地得出了这个结论，感觉阿洛伊西亚像一个值得来往的对象，她和救世主似乎是很好的朋友。这位格林格拉斯家的小女孩对于自己的姐姐达芙妮和她的朋友们都感到头疼，她们都有一种发自内心的刻薄，哪怕对彼此也是一样，阿斯托利亚在内心嘲笑她们虚伪，她想要真诚的朋友。  
她们像是两只互相散发着善意的小动物，警戒地打量着彼此，嗅着彼此身上的气息，尚未确定要不要靠近一步。但是在短暂的试探过后，最终还是一起玩了，虽然这种关系并不平等，阿洛伊西亚始终觉得自己比对方要矮一头，平时相处也习惯性地迁就对方，毕竟觉得自己出身卑微，而对方是锦衣玉食的千金小姐。  
暑假的到来让她们的友谊有了阻碍，阿洛伊西亚一回到家就被发配到博金博克的黑魔法用品商店打工，因为莱西先生在牌桌上输给了博金一大笔钱，只好让自己的养女去做帮佣抵债。她每天一大早就不得不匆匆赶去翻倒巷，擦拭柜台，清洗地板，如果有顾客来，就把在楼上的店主叫下来，她是不可能接触那些见不得光的东西的，店主觉得她是个小姑娘，容易说漏嘴，会给自己带来麻烦。  
她一直在心底里把打工当成飞来横祸，没有人愿意起早贪黑去翻倒巷，但这件事却意外地让她发了一笔小财。那个满口黄牙的博金居然在和隔壁占卜店的老板娘偷情，这一不小心让她撞到了，为了防止她向占卜店的老板告状，博金怕惹麻烦，给了她一笔封口费，让她“平时说话小心”。  
阿洛伊西亚当然听懂了他的暗示，拿着这笔钱壮着胆子逛了逛对角巷，大件的东西当然买不起，但是她发现这笔钱正好可以买一支口红。口红是长大的标志，她想要偷偷地当大人，在柜台前试了半天才磨磨蹭蹭地选中了一支带细闪的草莓红，出门的时候会稍微偷偷地抹一点，莱西先生每天不是在赌桌上就是喝得醉醺醺的回来倒头大睡，莱西太太眼睛不太好，根本发现不了她往嘴唇上搽过什么。  
那些格林格拉斯小姐写给她的信，阿洛伊西亚总是等到两三封积攒在一起才回复，因为她总是没有足够的信纸和信封，家里的信纸如果消耗得太多会被莱西太太发现，那可就不得了了。那位尊贵的格林格拉斯小姐显然对于自己的困窘一无所知，还不停地在信件里婉言催促她快点回信，这让阿洛伊西亚感到很不好意思。  
终于，在暑假过半的时候，尊贵的格林格拉斯小姐写了一封信，邀请她去自己家里小住一段时间。莱西夫妇对此很震惊，但他们惹不起家大业大的纯血，只能把她送过去。  
“不要忘记是谁培养你这么多年，知道吗？”莱西太太搓着衣裙，“要对尊贵的先生和太太多提提我们。”  
“还有我。是我当时从河边把你捡回来的。”莱西先生说道，今天他罕见地没有喝醉，还穿上了自己最精神的衣服。  
阿洛伊西亚在心底里撇撇嘴，当着他们的面还是装出顺从的表情，点点头。“我明白的。”  
格林格拉斯家的庄园在她眼里自然阔气非凡，一个家养小精灵把她带到了一间客房，让她在这里住着。这间客房比阿洛伊西亚的家都大，还配有很高级的洗手间，这让她感到不安，她没有住过这么好的地方。事实上，她一直住在厨房里，就在灶台旁边铺一张小床，冬天的时候总是漏风，她时常被冷醒。  
那个和她说话时总是一副屈尊纡贵模样的达芙妮住在阿斯托利亚隔壁，几乎不和她妹妹请来的客人说话，整天关在屋子里自己玩，格林格拉斯夫妇也没出现过，听家养小精灵说是被朋友邀请去附近的小岛上度假了，过一阵才能回来。阿斯托利亚显然也没过度在意自己姐姐和父母的看法，自顾自地让小精灵送上最好吃的奶油树根蛋糕招待她，还和束手束脚的客人分享着自己精致的头饰，琳琅满目的一大盒。  
说阿洛伊西亚不眼馋是假的，但她知道自己注定不可能拥有其中的任何一样，也就渐渐地在心底里放弃了妒忌，毕竟妒忌的滋味不好受。  
“你平时在家里都玩什么？”阿斯托利亚问道，把一支水晶发卡别在了对方的头上。  
其实阿洛伊西亚想不出来她平时玩什么，好像所有有空的时间都在干活，如果真要说的话，玩玩自己的手指？这个算吗？像像样样的玩具是几乎没有的，她拼命回忆着，似乎她在五岁的时候捡到过一个娃娃，缺了一条腿，她如获至宝地玩了一段时间，后来似乎不翼而飞了，可能是被莱西夫妇发现了就丢掉了。  
“好像也没什么好玩的，”她飞快地开始转移话题，“你呢？”  
“这可就多了，”尊贵的格林格拉斯小姐开始如数家珍，“会唱歌的小矮妖玩偶，布绒绒的兔子，玩具坩埚，当然，最多的还是娃娃，”她像是突然想起什么，从椅子上站起来，“说到这个，我爸爸给我订过一套漂亮的娃娃，其中有一个和你长得挺像的，你等一会儿，我去拿来给你看。”  
她飞快地出门，再次回来的时候就拿来了一个系着粉色缎带的大盒子，里面整整齐齐地摆着十来个同等大小的娃娃，但是每个都长得不一样，从最基本的发色、瞳色到脸型、五官和身材都微妙的不同。  
“这些都是你的吗！”她惊呼道。  
“当然。”阿斯托利亚飞快地把红头发的那个娃娃拿了出来，递给她。“你看，是不是有点像？”  
阿洛伊西亚小心翼翼地接过，第一反应是这个娃娃一定很贵，其次才意识到它真的很精致，酒红色的头发垂在了娃娃的肩膀上，大大的眼睛，小巧的高高的鼻子，微微带着弧度的嘴唇。“它很漂亮，阿斯托利亚。”  
正当阿斯托利亚想要再分享一点有趣的故事时，小精灵毕恭毕敬地来敲门，说先生和太太回来了，要让阿斯托利亚去书房见他们一面，然后意味深长地看了一眼客人。  
阿斯托利亚放下娃娃，只好跟着小精灵离开，关上门之前还说自己会很快回来。但是事实是，她去了很久都没回来。阿洛伊西亚紧张起来，她意识到格林格拉斯夫妇并没有那么欢迎自己，这一切显然都是阿斯托利亚的自作主张，她不安地打开门，四处张望了一下。其实她知道书房在哪，之前阿斯托利亚带她去过，还对她展示过书房里的藏书，就是三楼楼梯上去的第一间。  
她蹑手蹑脚地走过去，里面并没有传出责骂声，而是一个柔和的女声，她猜测这是格林格拉斯太太。  
“不是不让你在学校里和混血接触，只是带到家里来做客，就显得有些不妥当了，利亚，你明白我说的话了吗？”  
阿斯托利亚模模糊糊地说了一句什么，她听不清楚。  
“这样吧。我待会儿去见见她，顺便给她付一笔钱，就当她是你的陪读，暑假就到家里来陪你玩，怎么样。”  
“妈妈！”这回阿洛伊西亚终于听清楚了。  
“只有这一种选择，利亚。爸爸妈妈让她待在家里陪你玩，不希望你伤心，这已经是最后的让步了。”一个男声说道，应该是格林格拉斯先生。  
后面的对话阿洛伊西亚没有听下去，她偷偷地离开了，回到了阿斯托利亚的房间，假装自己从来没有离开过。  
过了大概五分钟，阿斯托利亚回来了，一脸为难地问她要不要吃点草莓瑞士卷，以及她妈妈想和阿洛伊西亚谈谈。  
“好的，”阿洛伊西亚站起来，拍拍自己身上的旧裙子，这是她唯一一件没有补丁的衣服，“我这就来。”  
格林格拉斯夫人有着一头金发，想必两个女儿都得到了她的遗传，美丽的面容保养得宜，阿洛伊西亚根本不相信这是三十多岁的人，她认识的这个年龄层的人都多半有了白发，眼角的皱纹也明显得多，满脸都是艰难生活带来的磨损。  
“阿斯托利亚这孩子真是的，也不和我们商量就把你邀请来了，我们都没有好好招待你，”格林格拉斯夫人朝她露出无懈可击的微笑，“你来这里住得习惯吗？”  
“当然。谢谢您，女士。”阿洛伊西亚恭恭敬敬地说道。  
“那真是太好了，”依旧是满脸的完美微笑，“你来陪阿斯托利亚玩，我们都非常放心，她一直和你是朋友，对吧？”  
显然不是这么一回事，但阿洛伊西亚还是点了点头。  
“阿斯托利亚这个孩子呀，是我们宠大的，难免有点任性。既然你在这里那么辛苦地陪伴我们的女儿，我们当然要给你一点奖励来犒劳犒劳，”格林格拉斯夫人端起茶杯抿了一口，“毕竟你是个不错的孩子，很懂礼貌，人也长得很干净。”  
“谢谢您，女士。”阿洛伊西亚重复了一遍，纯粹是觉得自己除了谢恩以外没有什么可以做的。  
“没什么，”格林格拉斯夫人拿出一个小小的丝绸袋子递给了她，“这个你就收下吧，当我们的一片心意。”  
阿洛伊西亚的本意是不想收下的，她当然知道朋友之间不该这样，但是她又真的很想要零花钱，她想要有一笔钱去买那些她需要的东西——她感觉自己的身体开始发育了，想去买两件内衣，可能离来例假也不远了，她需要买卫生用品，而这些莱西夫人不可能出钱，如果真的良心发现给她一笔钱，也只够买最劣质的商品。她不明白为什么现实总是这么残酷，她想要零花钱，就要拿真挚的友谊去换，而明明很多人可以兼得这两样东西。  
“好的，女士，您真是个好人。”她接过，收进口袋里，脸红得快要烧起来，感觉自己和乞丐无异。  
“没什么，好女孩，”格林格拉斯夫人推了推茶碟上的草莓瑞士卷，阿洛伊西亚这才注意到对方手上戴着一个巨大的钻戒，“尝尝这个吧，阿斯托利亚最喜欢吃的就是这个。”  
阿斯托利亚想必是知道的，格林格拉斯太太想用清晰的雇佣关系来划清女儿和对方的界限，阿斯托利亚对此是有异议的，但是也没办法违抗大人的想法，只好鸵鸟一般地假装自己不知道，整天和自己的朋友一起沉浸于闲书、饰品和玩具里，在这些轻松的玩意里找乐子。

她在阿斯托利亚家里住了没几天，小天狼星·布莱克越狱的消息就传来了，他当然不可能找来格林格拉斯庄园，大家就是象征性地惊慌了一下，然后就继续各管各的。阿洛伊西亚在庄园里居然收到了一封哈利的信，信上他说自己把玛姬姑妈吹得像个球，然后他还见了一面魔法部长，这当然不是什么愉快的会面，还有点尴尬，现在住在对角巷的一家旅馆里，每天都能免费吃到一盒弗洛林送来的冰淇淋。  
阿洛伊西亚给他写了回信，简单地说自己受邀请住在一个朋友家里，对于自己拿到“酬金”一事只字不提，也没有提自己在翻倒巷打工的事，但是在信的最后提了一笔布莱克越狱的事情，希望哈利事事小心，毕竟他住在对角巷，那里人流量大，鱼龙混杂，可能有些安全隐患。  
哈利在回信里写到处都贴满了通缉告示，四处人心惶惶，但他觉得没什么，逃犯总会被抓到的。  
希望如此。阿洛伊西亚把哈利的回信折起来，小心翼翼地夹进自己的笔记本里，开始准备开学的东西。除了课本和必要的教学用品之外，她长高了不少，旧袍子又破又小，她用那笔酬金买了一件新的袍子，故意买的比合身的尺码稍大一点，她觉得自己还会再长高。剩下的钱全部藏了起来，打算等到开学之后再说。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10  
那一支在对角巷买来的口红一直被阿洛伊西亚视作至宝，这像是她打开成年人世界的一把钥匙。她对着车窗玻璃的倒影小心翼翼地在嘴唇上抹了一点，抿抿嘴，感觉满意至极。  
关于逃犯的传闻愈演愈烈，站台上人心惶惶，阿洛伊西亚张望了一番，并没有见到哈利他们，可能是她来得太早了，阿斯托利亚去见原先的那些纯血朋友了，她见状就识趣地道别离开，踏上了霍格沃茨特快专列。车厢里的另外三个人分别是两个赫奇帕奇和一个拉文克劳，似乎原先都认识，她没有插话，安安静静地打开了一本书开始看。  
她从生死水的特性开始看，看到配置方法要点四的时候，列车突然停下了。她以为是列车故障，过一会儿会自己好的，就继续翻着书打算看下去。谁知道在这时，一阵阴冷的风从车窗外钻了进来，她感觉自己的四肢都冻僵了，完全动弹不得，一个黑乎乎的戴着兜帽的身影钻了进来，把枯瘦的黑色的利爪伸向了她的额头——  
水声。到处都是水声。还有人愤怒至极时发出的吼叫声，不止一个人，是一群人。  
“复仇！我要复仇！”  
“他们都该死！”  
“烧光他们的房子！他们不配！”  
紧接着是水飞溅时的声音，似乎是有人在泼汽油，然后就是火焰蔓延时的滋滋声，她深呼吸着，仿佛闻到了焦味……  
“醒醒，快醒醒。”  
阿洛伊西亚睁开眼，看见自己被同车厢的三个人包围着，他们的脸上都呈现出不同程度的忧心忡忡。  
“抱歉，请问这是怎么回事？”她爬起来，感觉一阵无力。  
“你昏迷了。”那个赫奇帕奇男生解释道。“刚刚是摄魂怪来检查车厢。”  
“刚刚有个人来过了，给了我们一点巧克力，”赫奇帕奇女生说道，“你要来一点吗？那个人说吃了就会好受一些。”  
“好的。谢谢你。”阿洛伊西亚接过一板巧克力塞进嘴里，她把巧克力含了一会儿，用舌尖推着它在自己嘴里乱动，甜味在她的舌头上颇有层次感地散开，她感觉自己好多了。  
开学以后没什么特别的，选修课她选了神奇动物保护课和算术占卜，原本她打算和哈利一起选占卜，但是她假期里撞见了博金和一个占卜店老板娘眉来眼去，心里对这门学科产生了质疑，就选了似乎更加有理有据的算术占卜。  
开学以后一切照旧，阿洛伊西亚乐得在斯莱特林当个隐形人，偶尔有人会嘲笑她当初被石化，说她是个“不合格的斯莱特林”，但她并没有放在心上。小霍拉斯长得比原来高了，第一次见面的时候就嘲笑了她身上不合身的巫师袍，这让她很难堪。  
“你为什么总穿不合身的巫师袍？”他是这么问的，像是真的搞不明白似的。  
阿洛伊西亚没有正面回答他，而是说了一句“抱歉”，她每次不知道对他说什么的时候，她都会道歉。  
他耸耸肩，像是在无声地嘲笑她的局促，转而又问。“你霍格莫德的签字拿到了吗？”  
“没有。养父母不愿意让我去霍格莫德。”  
这不是真话。莱西夫妇在她的通知单上签了字——她说自己她要和阿斯托利亚一起去，但阿斯托利亚才两年级，莱西夫妇希望她讨好纯血家族，飞快地就在通知单上签了字，耳提面命要她好好地陪伴那位千金小姐。  
“他们不给你签字？”小霍拉斯扬起了眉毛，“难道他们连买羽毛笔的钱都没有？”  
“洛伊丝。”阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯来了，洛伊丝是最近她给阿洛伊西亚起的爱称，因为Lois是Aloisia的一种简易变体。  
格林格拉斯家的千金小姐看到小霍拉斯，她比他要矮一个脑袋，又比他小一届，但是甩甩头发气势不减。  
“抱歉，我可能要借用一下你的同学。”她挽住阿洛伊西亚的胳膊，头也不回地拉着她就走。  
“我以为你知道不能打扰别人的对话，格林格拉斯。”小霍拉斯有些恼怒。  
“不是我打扰你，”阿斯托利亚转过头，摆出了十足十的千金小姐派头，“是你来的不是时候。”  
阿洛伊西亚惊讶至极，不知道为什么他们之间火药味如此浓厚，但在心底里也雀跃有人帮她解围，跟着阿斯托利亚走了。  
“斯拉格霍恩家的，基本上都不是什么好人。”阿斯托利亚把她拉到长桌边，给她看自己刚买到手的水晶指甲贴片。两年级的小女孩开始爱漂亮，在自己粉色的指甲盖上贴着不同的银色花纹。  
阿洛伊西亚没有表态，而是问她。“你知道些什么？”  
“当然，他们家那点破事谁不知道，”她小心翼翼地凑过来，“他曾祖父在霍格沃茨任教多年，现在不知道在哪儿游历。”  
“嗯……这个我知道，他是魔药大师。”阿洛伊西亚在一本书上看到过。  
“妈妈说让我少和他往来，”阿斯托利亚又说道，“他们家的人都怪怪的。”  
“……怎么说？”阿洛伊西亚很少嚼舌根，对于这些八卦她都不了解。  
“我妈妈告诉我的，她说，他祖父祖母当时都生活在巴黎，家里突然起了一场意外，可能是坩埚爆炸引起的，他祖父直接抛弃了妻子逃了出来，妻子被活活炸成了碎片。这件事直接导致了父子决裂。后来又过了几年，小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩出生之后不久，他父母离婚了，因为他父亲在外面……”阿斯托利亚比划了一下，“不忠。”  
阿洛伊西亚低声惊呼道。“天呐。”  
“反正，”阿斯托利亚不以为然地说道，“别太把他的话当回事，洛伊丝，他家里的人都没有和财富匹配的修养，他们或许很富有，但不高贵。”  
第一个礼拜哈利就找到了她，那是个礼拜二的下午，她跟哈利说了很久的话。那个令人毛骨悚然的逃犯，小天狼星·布莱克，确实是来找哈利的，哈利亲口告诉她，自己已经变成了学校和魔法部的重点保护对象。救世主看上去无可奈何，又有点忧心忡忡，但还是在她面前装出了无所畏惧的样子。  
他们在屋檐下站了很久，看着天空因为摄魂怪的侵占而变得灰蒙蒙。阿洛伊西亚开始低声抱怨天气变得阴冷，她的心情最近也很压抑——很有可能是受到了摄魂怪的影响。  
“你知道么，在列车上的时候，”哈利说道，“我晕了过去，然后我听见了我母亲的声音。”  
阿洛伊西亚知道哈利很看重自己的家庭，连忙问道。“她对你说了什么吗？”  
“她在对伏地魔求饶，让他不要杀我，紧接着是一声尖叫，他杀了她。”哈利咬了咬牙。“她听上去很痛苦，我也很痛苦。”  
阿洛伊西亚叹了一口气。“抱歉，哈利，我不该提摄魂怪的。”  
哈利摇摇头，过了一会儿才问。“你呢？摄魂怪来你们车厢检查了吗？”  
“当然，我当时的情况也很糟糕。”阿洛伊西亚回忆道，“我也听到了别人说话。”  
“是你妈妈么？”哈利连忙问，“或者你的爸爸？”  
“不，不像，是很多人说话的声音……”阿洛伊西亚迟疑了一会儿，突然问，“你觉得父母都爱自己的孩子么？”  
“当然。”哈利想到了他在厄里斯魔镜里看见的詹姆和莉莉，然后又想到了佩妮和弗农，他们虽然是很糟糕的人，但是对自己的白痴儿子非常溺爱。  
“他们一定很爱你，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利确凿地说道。“只是你还不知道他们是谁，说不定他们还在认真地找你呢。”  
她苍白地笑了笑，摇了摇头。“快十三年了，我还有四年就成年了，哈利。这些我早就不指望了。”  
“不说这个了……算数占卜怎么样？”哈利想起来赫敏似乎也选了这门课，她的课表——一想到这个哈利就头疼——排得密密麻麻，哈利根本不知道她是怎么安排时间的。  
“挺好玩的，你要来试试吗？我听说你们的占卜课不怎么样，帕金森整天在寝室里抱怨特里劳妮是个疯疯癫癫的婆娘。”她笑了一声，“她在上课的时候说了什么，黑色的大狗象征着不祥？”  
“特里劳妮还给每个人做出了死亡预言呢。”哈利哼了一声。“我可真不知道她是怎么当上霍格沃茨老师的。”  
阿洛伊西亚想了想。“但她说的没错，每个人都会死。”  
“如果这也算预言，她怎么不说每个人都会从霍格沃茨毕业。”哈利刻意地显露出了牙疼的表情，阿洛伊西亚笑出了声。  
几乎所有学生都喜欢卢平教授，阿洛伊西亚也一样，她因为在上课时回答了一个问题而没有看到自己的博格特。卢平几乎是她见过的最好的老师，虽然斯莱特林很少有喜欢他的，马尔福为首的同学总是嘲笑卢平教授穿得比他家里的小精灵还要破，但阿洛伊西亚觉得这种衣服虽然打着补丁但是很干净，已经算过得去了。  
真正要命的是神奇动物保护课的时候，马尔福被巴可比克挠了一把，整个人瘫倒在地上。阿洛伊西亚在心底里觉得巴可比克干得漂亮，但神奇动物保护课还是变得无趣起来，海格教大家怎么料理弗洛伯毛虫，大家只好花一个小时把切碎的生菜叶塞进它们细细的喉咙里。  
去霍格莫德的那个礼拜六，阿洛伊西亚躲在了寝室里没有出来，等到大家都走了她才一个人霸占了一会儿公共休息室的黑色沙发，她看了一会儿书，决定去找找卢平教授，她的论文快写完了，她想找他问点问题。她刚赶去他的办公室，敲敲门，卢平让她进来，她一进去就惊呆了。  
哈利也在里面，一看到她就笑了笑，但出人意料的是斯内普居然也在，皱着鼻子盯着她，仿佛她是一个不受欢迎的客人，手里还端着一杯冒着烟的魔药。她看了一眼那种魔药，淡棕色，有一种让人犯恶心的苦味，还在冒泡，诡异的是魔药还时不时泛出一丝丝幽深的蓝色。  
“阿洛伊西亚，”卢平上课的时候一般都是喊教名，“请问有什么我可以帮助你的吗？”  
“您好，先生，我只是有一个很小的问题。”她小心地上前一步，抖开自己的羊皮纸。

“你和阿洛伊西亚是朋友？”只有两个人的时候，卢平问道。  
“当然，”哈利不由自主地微笑了一下，“我一年级的时候就认识她了。”  
“听上去很棒。”卢平把手抄进口袋里，不动声色地评价道。  
“阿洛伊西亚的魔药也学得很好，事实上，比我所认识的所有同学都要好。”哈利说道，语气不由自主地变得欢快，努力地克制住自己不要说太多和她有关的事，他迟疑了一下，但还是忍不住说道，“虽然她大部分时候都很安静，但她说的话很有趣——嗯——我是说，她比她表露出来的要好接近。”  
哈利还是觉得自己说得太多了，他看了一眼卢平，对方显然没有生气。  
“原来你们是这么要好的朋友。”卢平轻微地笑了笑，随即又问，“你刚刚说，她的魔药学得很好？”  
“当然。”哈利飞快地说道，“斯内普总是很讨厌她，但也不得不给她魔药加分。”  
卢平大概是想到了斯内普吃瘪的样子，脸上的笑意加深了一些。  
“怎么了，卢平教授？”哈利问。  
卢平收敛了部分脸上的笑意，像是合上了一本书，他把手从口袋里拿出来，随意地撑在水缸边上，格林迪诺在水里阴沉地伸缩着爪子。  
“她让我想到了一个我认识的人。”他语气平淡地说道。“好了，哈利，我想我们的谈话该告一段落了——宴会上见吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11  
胖夫人被袭击一事之后，全校的讨论话题只有一个，逃犯小天狼星·布莱克。阿洛伊西亚在公共休息室里一直听见马尔福在高声谈论，他希望布莱克把波特炸成碎片，就像他当初把小矮星炸成碎片一样，随后他还用夸张的语气描述着希望波特如何脑浆四溅暴毙当场，最好连一根手指头都找不出来。  
阿洛伊西亚忍无可忍地站起身，准备离开。  
“你准备去哪？”小霍拉斯问道。  
“寝室。”  
他严厉地指出。“你去寝室难道要先出公共休息室？”  
她稍微低了低头。“抱歉，走错了。”  
“所以你到底要去哪？”他的语气变得更加不友善，“莱西，你在糊弄谁？”  
“我只是走错了方向。”她的头更低了。  
小霍拉斯皱着眉，像是在分析她有没有说真话，片刻之后从口袋里拿出一个东西，抛给她。阿洛伊西亚接住了它，摊开手心一看发现是一根唇膏。  
她怔住了。  
“送你的。”他说道，“你原来那根太难看了。”  
阿洛伊西亚觉得自己不能接受对方的礼物，非亲非故，无功不受禄的道理她还是明白的。但她还没推辞，对方就铁青着脸命令她必须收下。  
她有点恐惧，只能连声道谢，然后把那一支意义非凡的唇膏放进了口袋里。  
一回到寝室，阿洛伊西亚就忍不住端详着他送的唇膏，金属质感的外观，表面上还刻着一行细细的花纹，看上去简约而大方，和她之前买的肯定不是一个档次的货色，看上去挺大一管，感觉省一点可以用上两年。她忍不住对着镜子开始试它的颜色，在嘴唇上轻轻地搽了一层，又用手指摸了摸。  
艳丽的红色，看上去很高级。她对着镜子左看右看，把头发扎起来，又放下，感觉怎么样都比原来好看不少。小女孩涂上口红有一种天真懵懂的风情，看上去幼稚又有点自以为是，矛盾而可爱。  
她掂量着那支口红，最后还是小心翼翼地把它塞进了抽屉里。  
去图书馆的路上，她遇到了手忙脚乱的格兰杰，对方一见到她就问她有没有看见她的算术占卜数字表，她的那一部分还有一点没有写完，但实际上阿洛伊西亚记得格兰杰今天早上就已经写完了，并且把它交给自己写后一部分。因为都选算术占卜，这门课的教授把学生分成了三人一小组，她们在一群拉文克劳里落了单就只好两人一组，有时候需要一起写一点作业，绝大部分时候都分工明确，两个人的完成度都很高，除了有时候格兰杰会突然忘记自己做到哪里了，然后疯狂地到处找她确认进度。  
阿洛伊西亚不知道格兰杰是不是得了健忘症——或许还有焦虑症，但下一秒格兰杰一拍脑袋，似乎想起来了，跟她说了两句类似于“不好意思我最近课有点多”的话就又离开了。  
真是奇怪。阿洛伊西亚看了一眼格兰杰乱蓬蓬的头发，回过头继续走向图书馆。

呼神护卫。  
阿洛伊西亚把这句咒语端端正正地写在了自己的笔记本上，如果可以召唤守护神，她就能抵抗摄魂怪的侵袭。这是哈利告诉她的，她希望自己能早点召唤出来自己的守护神，她还不知道那是一种什么样子的动物。  
她撑着脑袋，又开始想那一支口红的问题。为什么小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩要给她送口红呢。他觉得她太丑了吗？希望她把自己变好看一点，所以给她送了一管唇膏。但这个和他又有什么关系呢？帕金森也不好看，那么他怎么不给帕金森也送唇膏？她感觉自己隐约得到了一个貌似可信的答案，又在心底里把它推开了。  
这是不可能的。他只会喜欢那种出身高贵的纯血，对自己大概是怜悯和鄙夷居多吧，毕竟自己一无所有，没有什么值得喜欢的地方，还整天在他眼前晃，惹他烦。他可能就是像施舍路边的小狗小猫一样，在施舍她吧。  
阿洛伊西亚深吸一口气，决定屏退了一切心中奇奇怪怪的思想，拿出魔杖开始继续练习守护神咒。  
等到哈利在格兰芬多对拉文克劳的比赛里因为摄魂怪而昏迷的时候，阿洛伊西亚还是去了医疗翼，探望这位可怜的格兰芬多找球手。  
“我的光轮2000，”哈利的周身弥漫着一种哀悼的氛围，“它已经成了一堆碎片。”  
阿洛伊西亚又是一阵窘迫，她没办法帮哈利买扫帚，事实上，她可能连光轮2000的一根扫帚毛都买不起。  
“没关系的，哈利，”她说着自己都感觉没什么用的安慰，“你可以先用学校的扫帚，对吧？”  
她还想多说一句“你人没事就好”，但哈利打断了她。  
“但学校的扫帚——”他深吸一口气，把头埋进枕头里，“真的——太糟糕了！”  
阿洛伊西亚知道扫帚很重要，但她没办法再给哈利变出一把全新的光轮2000，她垂着脑袋坐在他的床边，就在这时，哈利几个在格兰芬多魁地奇球队里的朋友破门而入，有说有笑地坐了下来，看上去像是给哈利准备了足足能乐上一个白天的笑话。  
哈利大声地和弗雷德还有乔治表达着自己的悲伤，光轮2000对他来说意义非凡，可不是普通的扫帚啊。哈利对于所有的起点都有着非同一般的执念，而这是他的第一把飞行扫帚。  
“别难过了，兄弟。”弗雷德说道。“你至少能拥有它的一部分尸体。你知道罗恩把我们的第一把扫帚弄坏时发生了什么吗？他直接把扫帚丢进了湖里，我们什么都捞不到。”  
“说到这个，当时我们俩都心疼得要命，弗雷德直接变出了一只大蜘蛛，”乔治插话进来，“时隔那么多年我还是想说，干得漂亮，弗雷德。”  
哈利的肩膀起伏了一下，看上去像是闷笑了一声，随即又开始哀嚎自己英年早逝的飞行扫帚。  
阿洛伊西亚安静地坐了一会儿，说不清楚是窘迫还是别的什么，她感觉这里好像已经没有自己的容身之处，她站起身，悄无声息地离开了医疗翼。  
“那个漂亮姑娘是谁？怎么走了？”乔治问道。  
“她走了？”哈利这才把脸从枕头上抬起来，惊讶至极。  
“哎呦吼吼，”弗雷德抚掌大笑，“哈利，我看你现在拿枕头闷死自己得了。难得有个金妮和赫敏以外的姑娘来看你，你居然让她跑了！”  
阿洛伊西亚打算去图书馆找了个合适的位置写自己的算术占卜作业，或许也该把变形学的论文一起写掉，反正她有足够的时间。算术占卜课上的格兰杰学得一骑绝尘，虽然阿洛伊西亚也不差，但是总是离第一名有点距离，她决定好好学学这门课，给自己找点事情做，所以她一口气在图书馆待到了晚上。  
直到听见有学生陆续拉椅子坐下的声音，她才突然想起来自己错过了吃晚餐，干脆去厨房问家养小精灵拿了烤鸡、土豆和一碗莴苣羊肉浓汤，身体发育让她总是很饿，胃口变得比以前更好。为了不被马尔福之流嘲笑，她时常脱离长桌，一个人去厨房打包食物，再找个安静的角落把它们吃掉。  
回公共休息室的时候，小霍拉斯照例坐在沙发上，手里拿着一本书。他看到她来了，把手上的书合上了。  
“你不喜欢我给你的礼物么？”他问道，语气带着一丝丝不悦。  
阿洛伊西亚察觉到他的不满，连忙找了个借口说道。“不是不喜欢，只是舍不得。”  
他轻蔑地笑了一声。“这有什么舍不得的，真不知道你在想些什么。”  
她窘迫至极，只好再度道谢，保证自己会用他的礼物，然后才离开。  
阿洛伊西亚在圣诞节前的这段日子里一直在偷偷练习守护神咒，没有成功的迹象，可能因为她快乐的记忆不够多，又一直和阿斯托利亚在一起，听她聊天，或者和她一起完成作业，没有再去管哈利，让他好好伤心他的飞行扫帚。  
直到圣诞节假期开始的第一天，哈利主动来找她了。  
“我要去找布莱克。”哈利对她宣布道，因为紧张而浑身微微发抖，“他害死了我父母。”  
阿洛伊西亚听了，吓都吓坏了，连忙一把拉住他。“你疯了吗，哈利？是你自己跟我说的，他一个魔咒就害死了十二个麻瓜——”  
“难道因为他强大，我就该放任他继续逍遥法外吗？”哈利问道。  
“你父母不会希望你去的。”阿洛伊西亚说道，手依旧紧紧地拉住哈利的袖子，“还有你的朋友们。”  
一说到赫敏和罗恩，哈利就来气。他们像是排演了一个晚上该怎么和他说话似的，想着法子劝他不要去找布莱克，虽然哈利知道他们都是为了他好，但是他受不了这个。  
“我没有不希望你报仇的意思，哈利，”阿洛伊西亚斟酌着说道，“但你去了又会怎么样？他当场把你杀了，继续逍遥法外？还是你杀了他？你会吗？”  
哈利看上去很痛苦。“我只是觉得自己什么都做不了——”  
她打断了他。“你才不是什么都做不了，你还活着，他就会继续待在霍格沃茨，摄魂怪就能把他从这里找出来。”  
哈利的语气变得生硬。“已经快半年了，摄魂怪找到了他吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚语塞。“迟早，迟早会的，哈利。”  
“无论如何，我打算去找他，”哈利断言道，“就找这一次，如果没发现他，我们就回来。”  
“如果你发现了他呢？”她问道，隐隐感到不安。  
“把他绳之以法，再问他为什么，”哈利看上去非常痛苦，“他原本是我父母的朋友，他出卖了他们。我一定要知道他为什么背叛了他们。”  
阿洛伊西亚安静地看着他，没有再反驳的欲望。  
“总之，我要去找他了。”哈利固执地说道，“我就是来最后和你说一声。”  
她飞快地说道。“那我和你一起去。”  
“什么？”哈利惊讶至极，怀疑自己听错了。  
“我说，我和你一起去。”她把魔杖从口袋里拿出来，发现自己手抖得厉害，“万一你们开始决斗，你会需要一个帮手。”

他们出了城堡，沿着石子铺成的小路走到了黑湖边上，什么都没有，寒风冷得阿洛伊西亚瑟瑟发抖，他们又顺着黑湖慢慢地走到了禁林，到处都是树叶的沙沙声，他们借着月光小心地看着地面，尽量保证自己不被突起的树根绊倒。阿洛伊西亚非常害怕，但是只好跟着哈利一起往禁林深处走去。  
“你看，他不在这里。”阿洛伊西亚用荧光闪烁点亮魔杖，在四周照来照去，“这里什么都没有。”  
在寒风凛凛的森林里走了十来分钟，哈利终于冷静了一点，他意识到自己不该这么做。太危险了，特别是阿洛伊西亚也在，如果布莱克真的来了，他们两个除了坐以待毙之外什么都做不了，更别说还有成群结队的摄魂怪。  
他在心底里暗骂自己愚蠢。  
“我们该回去了，阿洛伊西亚，你觉得呢？”他对着阿洛伊西亚的背影问道。  
“奇怪。”她小声说道，因为恐惧而浑身抖了一下。  
“怎么奇怪了？”哈利立刻问道。  
“那边，”她沉默了一会儿，然后下巴才朝一个方向努了努，“那边是不是有一条大狗？”  
哈利朝她指的方向张望了好久才在黑暗里隐约看出了一个轮廓，确实是一条大狗，体格相当消瘦，乍一眼像是三个月没吃东西的黑熊，它正站立在一棵树下，安安静静地盯着他们，灰色的眼睛一动也不动。  
哈利一把拉过阿洛伊西亚的肩膀，用魔杖指着那只大狗。“小心！”  
“我觉得我们没必要太紧张，哈利。”她小声说道，“它如果要攻击我们，那么它早就行动了，我们连防备的机会都没有。”  
那只黑狗也不靠近，只是安静地、隔着一段距离看着他们。哈利感觉这只狗有点奇怪，但禁林里奇怪的动物多了去了，那只狗没有攻击他们的意思，那就没有必要在它身上浪费太多时间。  
“走吧，哈利，”阿洛伊西亚说道。“要是布莱克真的来了，那就糟糕了。”  
哈利嘟囔了一声，跟着她一起走回了城堡。  
“抱歉，拉着你一起面临危险。”哈利沉闷地说道。他一遇到和父母有关的问题就失去理智，这是不对的。如果再这么冲动下去，他一定会给自己和别人都带来更大的麻烦，一想到这个，哈利就羞愧难当。  
“没关系的，哈利。”她头也不回地走到了不漏风的地方，搓了搓冻僵了的手，“但你已经不能再去找他了，你要发誓。”  
“好，我发誓。”哈利说道。  
“这是你在我面前发的第二个誓了。”阿洛伊西亚说道，不自然地把重心在左右脚上来回交换，“你还记得第一个吗？”  
“当然记得，”哈利飞快地说，“不嘲笑你，不对你说不好的话。”  
阿洛伊西亚笑了笑，发出“嘻嘻”的声音，哈利也笑了，站在霍格沃茨的走廊上，就这样安静地看着彼此眼中的倒影。  
哈利突然觉得自己的心跳不受控制地快了起来。  
“好了，我们该走了。”他颇为不自然地移开目光。“别在圣诞节被费尔奇抓到，那就太扫兴了。”  
阿洛伊西亚没料到哈利就这么想走了，她还想和他说一会儿话呢，心里难免有点失落，但也只好点点头。“嗯。”  
“注意安全，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利连忙说道。“还有，圣诞快乐。”  
“你也是，”她这才想起来今天是圣诞，“圣诞快乐，哈利。”  
“那我先走了。”哈利刻意选择了另一侧更加隐秘的楼梯上楼，跑得飞快，一眨眼就不见了，然而他刚上去没多久，阿洛伊西亚就发现罗恩和赫敏朝她飞奔而来。  
“哈利呢？”赫敏的声音在这时候冒了出来，紧接着是罗恩。“哈利刚刚和你在一起吗？他现在去哪儿了？”  
“你们去找布莱克了，对不对？”赫敏一把抓住了阿洛伊西亚，追问道。  
阿洛伊西亚觉得自己不能骗人，承认道。“去了，但什么也没发现。”  
“哈利呢？他现在在哪儿？”赫敏又问。  
“上楼了，”阿洛伊西亚指了指，“那边的楼梯。”  
罗恩一晚上差点就把城堡都翻了一遍，生怕哈利就在哪里和布莱克决一死战，急得满头大汗，憋着一口气跑得气喘吁吁，冲着她就问。“这事多么危险，你们两个都不要命啦？你怎么不阻止他呢？”  
“哈利说他一定要去，我就和他去了。”阿洛伊西亚辩解道，“总比，总比他一个人去要好。”  
“阻止他就那么难吗？你说不去，我们也说不去，哈利自己想想就不会去了。”罗恩嚷嚷道，“幸好没事，万一哈利真的碰上布莱克，你们两个怎么招架？”  
罗恩的反应过于强烈了，以至于阿洛伊西亚愣了愣，有点被吓到了。她不明白为什么罗恩总是针对她，或者他对身边的所有人是不是都这么过分。  
“好了，罗恩！你现在对着她说这个有什么用？”赫敏阻止了他，“不如去找哈利，他还不知道巴可比克要被处决的事情呢！”  
罗恩一拍脑袋。“有道理！”  
赫敏拉着他就走，还不忘回头对阿洛伊西亚丢下一句“记得数字表明天交给教授”就和罗恩一起奔上楼梯，留着阿洛伊西亚站在原地，愣愣地看着他们离开。  
她叹了一口气，还是一个人安静地回到了地窖。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12  
阿洛伊西亚发现了一个重大的秘密。她知道那天斯内普给卢平教授的药水是什么了，那是狼毒药剂。只有狼人才要喝狼毒药剂，正常人如果喝了那个没多少时间就会死于剧毒。  
原来，卢平教授是个狼人。  
她因为紧张而屏住呼吸，脑海里的那些线索突然就串了起来，卢平教授莫名其妙的“生病”，苍白的脸色，斯内普代课的时候还直接讲了狼人那一章。  
狼人，在她的观念里，都是邪恶的。邓布利多怎么会让一个狼人来教他们的黑魔法防御术呢？阿洛伊西亚想不通这个问题，但是她又不能否认自己真的非常崇拜卢平教授。这是她见过的最好的老师，他很温和，没有任何学院偏见，哪怕她是斯莱特林也会耐心地回答她的问题，她很希望他在霍格沃茨继续教下去。如果其他人知道了这个秘密，卢平一定会被开除。  
她决定帮卢平教授保守秘密，就当自己什么都不知道。  
“抱歉，来晚了。”赫敏拉开她对面的椅子，坐下，眼眶发红，嘴里飞快地念念叨叨，“这一次的数字占卜表你写完了吗？我想看看。”  
“嗯，好的。”阿洛伊西亚把写得满满的羊皮纸递给她。  
赫敏瞥了一眼她眼前的书。“你前面在看魔药？这是哪一本？我希望我也有借。”  
阿洛伊西亚不是很喜欢别人过问她的读物，但出于情面，还是给她看了一眼，《罕见魔药收录》，赫敏匆匆瞥了一眼封面，目光重新回到了她翻开的那一页上，左上角写着一行大字，“狼毒药剂配置方法”。  
赫敏吃惊至极。“你知道了，”她试探性地使了个眼色，“对吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚点点头，看看左右并没有同学坐着，松了一口气，幸好很少有人这么早就来图书馆抢位置。  
“我们——”赫敏斟酌着，“我想我们该把它保密，是吧？他对每个学生都很好。”  
阿洛伊西亚又点点头。“我明白。”  
赫敏舒了一口气，转而又把书翻得哗哗响。“我们继续看算术占卜，今天中午之前一定要把它提前交给教授……一定要交。”  
阿洛伊西亚敏锐地察觉到她的情绪并不对劲，低声问了一句怎么回事，赫敏又擦了擦眼眶，说她昨天麻瓜研究学看得太晚了，没有休息好。  
显然不是这个理由，但是阿洛伊西亚并没有拆穿，而是习惯性地装傻，假装赫敏看上去和平时没有任何差别。  
离开了图书馆，阿洛伊西亚找到了哈利。  
“格兰杰和你们怎么回事？”她问道。“她看上去状态并不怎么好。”  
哈利大概觉得火弩箭的那件事有点难以启齿，但最后还是一五一十地说出来了。  
“因为火弩箭？”阿洛伊西亚扬起眉毛，“哈利，她……她的做法并没有太过分，任何人都觉得要先检查一下。”  
“我当然知道这没错。”哈利说道，“但这是火弩箭，阿洛伊西亚，火弩箭！”  
“火弩箭又怎么样？”她不明白，“万一是布莱克送的呢？”  
“你和赫敏说的真是一模一样。”哈利当然知道她们俩都是好心的，但还是忍不住要生气，他们怎么都不理解自己呢。那可是天底下最好的飞行扫帚，他才拿到手几个小时就被收走了，说不定这辈子都再也见不到了。  
阿洛伊西亚脸色都发白了。“难道火弩箭有你的性命重要吗？”  
“我知道性命重要。”哈利觉得这次对话糟透了，可能他们该聊些别的。  
“那就别在生死攸关的问题上开玩笑，哈利。”她叹了一口气。“真是太让人担心了。”  
“但我总不能骑着学校的扫帚上场吧，那样我能打得赢谁？去年和前年都是因为我才没办法拿魁地奇冠军的，每次我都在决赛的时候掉链子。”哈利的声音听上去很愧疚。  
都这个时候了，他居然还在想魁地奇。阿洛伊西亚深吸一口气，感觉到怒火窜了出来，但是又被她忍住了。  
“那你就不该生格兰杰的气，”她的声音变得有一丝冷漠，“她今天早上可难过了。”  
哈利的脸色缓和了一些，他知道自己不能把这些气堆在赫敏身上。“我知道了。”他嘟囔一声，挠了挠头。  
阿洛伊西亚感觉自己对哈利的表现还是不够满意，但她又很难说清楚自己到底在奢望什么。可能奢望本身就是错的，她该调整自己的心态了，一定是最近事情太多了，她的状态不太好。  
哈利感觉阿洛伊西亚的脸色越变越差，他想和寻常一样说些什么挽回一下，但是她直接打断了他。  
“好了，再见吧，”她别开目光，“我该回地窖了。再见，哈利。”

阿洛伊西亚缩在公共休息室的角落里，看着窗外黑黢黢的水面，开始发呆。  
突然之间，她突然想起了大概是一年级的时候，她在黑湖边坐着等哈利，等了好久好久，草地上结满了露水，她又饿又冷，但是哈利没有来，她回去了以后才知道，他在地牢里击溃附身在奇洛教授身上的神秘人。  
她感到有些失落，因为她想要在脑海里捕捉，捕捉那些哈利只属于她的时刻，好像很少存在。哈利是所有人的盖世英雄，就像他在球场上一样，他抓住了金色飞贼，自己只能在观众席上为他欢呼鼓掌，除此之外什么也做不了。他是得到万众瞩目的救世主，而自己只是他眼中茫茫观众里的一粒尘埃罢了，他是根本看不到自己的。之前的那些快乐好像都是赊账得来的，而总有一天，她是要还的。他大概也觉得苦恼吧，自己好像总是在烦他，没有像格兰杰那样给他带来足够的帮助，迟早会变成他的负累。只是哈利好心，怕自己难过，才一直勉强维持着这样的来往。  
因为渐深的夜色，也因为离壁炉实在是太远了，她感到阴冷，一阵一阵地打着寒噤，等待让她无事可做，只好重复练习守护神咒，并没有成功，魔杖顶端只冒出了几根银白色的光线，再试几次就又没有了。  
晚餐时间过后，公共休息室开始变得吵闹起来，阿洛伊西亚依旧抱着胳膊缩在角落里，像一尊石像，周围的斯莱特林们如果不是三三两两地聚在一起说话，就是在对今年的魁地奇高谈阔论，她没有能说话的人，盯着窗外暗绿色的黑湖发呆，过了一会儿就打算自己去寝室里睡觉了。  
骚动是在这时候开始的，那个一直看不起她的布雷斯·扎比尼突然走了过来。  
“莱西，你想去看魁地奇世界杯球赛吗？”他故作轻佻地吹了一声口哨。  
周围的同学立刻围过来，脸上半是看戏半是惊讶。  
阿洛伊西亚愣住了，她以前从来没有和扎比尼说过话，他吹口哨的时候她就窘迫得恨不得从地缝里钻进去。  
“我想，我想还是不了。”她感觉自己话也说不利索，“谢谢你的好意。”  
“你不去啊？”扎比尼有点尴尬，他决定嘲笑她来给自己找回场子，“你是觉得自己踏不进门，还是觉得买不起票啊？”  
周围的同学开始哈哈大笑，马尔福在其中也跟着笑了。“当然是都不啦！”  
阿洛伊西亚更加窘迫了。“抱歉。”  
从这件事之后，年级里有几个男生就开始开她的玩笑，故意问她要不要去看魁地奇世界杯，或者问她需不需要去霍格莫德约会。当然都不是真心的，都是想要开她的玩笑。阿斯托利亚如果看见了，会帮她怼回去，但是大部分时候她都是不在的，毕竟都有自己的生活。  
她终于还是交出了那张莱西夫妇签过字的通知，和大家一起去了霍格莫德，纯粹是想要去散散心。礼拜六，她一个人孤零零地站在街道上，想要去附近的小店里逛逛，如果可能的话，帮阿斯托利亚看看有没有她喜欢的小饰品。  
小霍拉斯是突然出现的，把她拉到了帕笛芙夫人的茶馆，那是一个狭小局促的茶馆，雾气腾腾。里面的一切都装饰着俗气的蕾丝花边，就连小圆桌也是。茶馆里当然挤满了约会的情侣，墙上都是一种金色的胖天使，时不时地向着顾客们抛撒糖果，阿洛伊西亚没有去过这个地方，既然小霍拉斯开了门，她只好面红耳赤地跟着他进去。  
他指着一张空着的桌子。“坐下。”  
她坐下了，他扯了一把她对面的椅子，跟着坐下。  
“你想喝什么？”他问。  
“不用了，谢谢。”她不自在地缩缩肩膀。  
“我问你喝什么！”他的语气变得严厉，旁边正在搂搂抱抱的情侣瞥了他一眼。  
阿洛伊西亚扫了一眼菜单，她可能只喝得起最简单的茶，前提是她今天不能再花更多的钱。“热茶就可以了，谢谢。”  
气氛相当尴尬，周围都是情侣，她不想正对着小霍拉斯，把脸往右边转，看见一对情侣在若无旁人地接吻，她赶忙把脸转向左边，左边是一堵墙，墙上还布满了情人节装饰。  
她只能低下头认真地观察着这杯茶，仿佛下一秒棕红色的茶水里会浮现一头巨大的鳄鱼。  
小霍拉斯的饮料也被送上来了，似乎是加了冰块的樱桃汁兑苏打水。“你能不能不要再看那杯茶了。”  
“对不起。”  
他皱起眉。“又是对不起，你就不会说些别的吗？”  
沉默。  
他的语气更加不悦。“我是哪里惹到你了吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚愣住。  
“你就不能说些别的吗？”他问，拿起杯子喝了一口。  
阿洛伊西亚深吸一口气，她又开始害怕了。“我……我……”  
“好吧。”他一副早就知道不该指望她的样子，“叫我霍拉斯。”  
“好，好的，霍拉斯。”她害怕他继续生气，连忙点头。  
“所以我能叫你的教名吗？”他又问。  
难道还能拒绝吗？“当然……可以。”  
“那么，阿洛伊西亚，”他似是有点想笑，故作矜持地停顿了一会，“你想和我交往吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚惊讶至极，她不确定自己听到的是不是真的。  
“抱歉？”  
“我问，”他一字一顿地说，“你想和我交往吗？”  
阿洛伊西亚紧张得感觉自己心都要跳出来了，原来自己之前的预感是真的。但是她想要拒绝小霍拉斯，在心底里偷偷地编排着理由，该说什么呢？我不喜欢你。我喜欢哈利，对，就是那个格兰芬多的哈利。谢谢你的好意，很抱歉，我喜欢的人是……  
但是哈利真的喜欢我吗？阿洛伊西亚感觉自己已经三个多礼拜没有和哈利说话了，他又去忙魁地奇了，也可能是布莱克的事情。他什么都没有告诉阿洛伊西亚，所以她也没有去问，做人不能自讨没趣。  
而她受够了自讨没趣。  
“你不想吗？”他的语气变得更加冷漠，脸因为愠怒而变红。  
“好的。”她深吸一口气，抬起头，“我们交往吧。”

阿洛伊西亚和小霍拉斯约会的事情在斯莱特林引起了一番轰动，大家都在看笑话，因为阿洛伊西亚出身卑微，而小霍拉斯是纯血家族的独子，门不当户不对。“这是注定不可能的！”帕金森在公共休息室里大放厥词，“我打赌，他们绝对会在暑假之前分手！”旁边的几个女孩同样附和。那几个之前招惹过阿洛伊西亚的男孩，首当其冲的是扎比尼和诺特，也都这么说。  
消息很快就从斯莱特林传到了格兰芬多。  
“你说什么？”哈利叫了一声。  
“莱西在和一个斯莱特林约会。”赫敏说道，“我在长桌边上自习的时候听到的。”  
“她就是斯莱特林，和斯莱特林约会不是很正常嘛？”罗恩说道，开始吃牛奶饼干。  
赫敏觉得哈利的脸色越来越白，还没等她过问，就看见哈利飞快地站起身，跑出了公共休息室。“哈利，”她问道，“你去哪里？”  
“八成是去找麦格教授，”罗恩继续往嘴里塞着饼干，掰掰手指开始算日期，“谁能相信呢，都要两个月了，火弩箭还没检查好。”  
哈利飞快地下楼，跑到地窖门口才看见阿洛伊西亚抱着书，像是想要去图书馆的样子。他冲到她面前，气喘吁吁地停住了。  
“怎么回事，哈利？”她问道，心里大概猜出了他的来意。  
原来他也是喜欢我的。她怔怔地想。  
阿洛伊西亚突然开始恨哈利，恨他愚蠢，恨他迟钝，恨他脑子里只有魁地奇和报仇，其他的什么都塞不下。  
“你约会了？和，和……”哈利这才意识到他连对方的名字都不知道，“和你的同学。”  
“是的。”她平静地说道。“他提出来了，我就答应了。”  
哈利愣愣地看着她，心像是被刀子割了一样难受。他的反应微妙地取悦了阿洛伊西亚，她就是想看他悔不当初的样子，虽然自己什么好处也没有捞到。  
“我想，”她清清嗓子，决定让他更加难受一些，故意装出真诚的姿态，“你还是不要太伤心了，哈利。我们永远是朋友，最好的朋友。”  
果真，哈利看上去更难过了。阿洛伊西亚却突然觉得自己不忍再看下去，明明之前想要伤害他的也是她，但她突然也跟着一起难过起来。  
“我该去图书馆了，”她绕开他，努力不让自己的语气里流露出一点多余的感情，“我的男朋友在那边等我。再见，哈利。”

和小霍拉斯约会的感觉当然是奇怪的，他永远要先说出阿洛伊西亚的缺点一二三，然后再给她一些补偿，多半是一些小礼物，比如漂亮的手链，或者在霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里给她买一盒糖。这当然谈不上心情愉快，但是她还是接受了他给的礼物。考试前他们还一起去图书馆复习，他给她看自己的魔药笔记，同时又说她“做得不怎么样”。  
阿洛伊西亚习惯性地道歉，但她看看他的笔记本，感觉他做得和自己差不多好。  
阿斯托利亚对此非常惊讶，她觉得这两个人根本凑不到一起（阿洛伊西亚在心底里觉得确实是这么回事）但是他们俩又真的每天出双入对，她没办法说什么，毕竟是朋友的私事。  
虽然在和小霍拉斯约会，但阿洛伊西亚也没少为哈利担心，她一直在打听逃犯有关的消息，一无所获，考试前据说打击手差一点就逮到了布莱克，但不知道怎么回事又让他给逃了。虽然逃犯没有抓住，但是霍格沃茨远离了威胁，又考好了期末，大家都处于一种普天同庆的快乐里。  
魁地奇世界杯这个话题是在这时候又出现的。大家都在等小霍拉斯什么时候邀请阿洛伊西亚去看魁地奇世界杯，他肯定拿得到票，并且不止一张。  
“他肯定不会和她一起去看的。”帕金森说道，声音很大，像是故意说给阿洛伊西亚听，“据说他爸爸也会去看。难道他会让他爸知道，他在和混血约会？”  
“谁知道呢。”米里森在旁边帮腔，“我倒是希望莱西去开开眼界，毕竟她肯定没看过魁地奇世界杯——连转播都没看过呢！”  
帕金森哈哈大笑。“你可真是太好心了！”  
阿洛伊西亚自己也说不上来她到底希不希望去看魁地奇世界杯，她没有去过，但是如果是和小霍拉斯看的话，难免有点难受，他可能又会挑剔出自己的一百个毛病来。她转念一想，如果他不来邀请自己的话，就说明他不喜欢自己。  
她在期末考试结束之后就没有再见过小霍拉斯，事实上，只要对方不来找她，她就乐于独处。她还要想想自己该怎么办法赚来明年的课本费。  
在放假前一天，斯莱特林终于迎来了最后一波新闻。小霍拉斯真的没有邀请阿洛伊西亚去看魁地奇世界杯，他邀请了达芙妮·格林格拉斯，而对方态度不明，表示自己要考虑一个假期。  
“我就说吧！”马尔福来劲了，把这一“天大的好事”在公共休息室里重复了好几遍，“他也知道混血不上台面！”  
虽然阿洛伊西亚不喜欢小霍拉斯，但这件事还是确确实实地伤害到了她，几乎每一个看见她的斯莱特林都要当着她的面把这件事情说一边，她感到羞辱，更加不愿意和人说话，阿斯托利亚帮她喝止过几次，忧心忡忡地跑来和她聊天，聊东聊西，但还是难免提到魁地奇世界杯。这个话题过于尴尬了，达芙妮是阿斯托利亚的姐姐。  
“没什么关系的。”阿洛伊西亚朝对方苍白地笑笑，提着自己的行李准备上火车，“放心吧。暑假保持联系，我提前买了一沓信纸和信封。”


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13  
假期里，阿洛伊西亚开始给阿斯托利亚写信，主要内容是自己胡编乱造出来的暑假生活，她并不希望自己在信件里写如何做家务，这很浪费笔墨，她也不觉得阿斯托利亚听到了这些内容之后还会和她维持“友谊”。  
格林格拉斯家的千金小姐花了三封信抱怨假期生活无聊之后，终于忍不住又寄来了邀请函，邀请阿洛伊西亚去格林格拉斯庄园小住几天，对方还很贴心地在邀请函里暗示，这个家里会只有她们两个人，父母外出，她姐姐在表亲家里小住，不会打扰到她们。  
阿洛伊西亚当然答应了，她不想在家里再待着。她又长高了不少，胸部也开始发育，单薄的孩童身材开始出现女性化的弧线，这让她感到惊喜，但是倒霉事又接踵而来，她时常觉得莱西先生看她的眼神有点不对劲，像是想把她活活地剥一层皮。这让她很不安，而这封邀请函能让她名正言顺地逃出去。所以她收到请帖的第二天就开始收拾行李，终于在什么坏事都没发生之前就逃出了这个地狱一般的家。  
格林格拉斯庄园的夏天无疑是美好的，所有时间都能拿来浪费，好像这才是夏天该有的样子。温和的阳光铺在草地上，游泳池水面波光粼粼，夏虫在远处的树林里低吟，她们坐在庭院里花了几个小时下一局巫师棋，阿斯托利亚每天都要喝一杯蓝莓冰沙，声称如果没有它的话她根本无法度过夏天。  
“味道确实很棒。”阿洛伊西亚评价道，把自己的那一杯放在玻璃圆桌上，把自己的将军移到了A5的位置，距离胜利只差一步之遥，也给对方留了机会。  
作为一个玩伴，她不需要表现得太聪明。  
暑假过半的时候，小霍拉斯给她寄了一封信，很简单地描述了一下自己的假期生活，和阿斯托利亚的一样尊贵而无聊，优美的笔迹和他的外表一样好看，然而阿洛伊西亚只读了一遍就把它折了起来。她抽出一张信纸，随便给他搪塞了一点内容就把信装进信封里寄了出去，没有人提魁地奇世界杯，仿佛这一场比赛不存在似的。  
哈利一直没有给她写信。这让阿洛伊西亚感到惴惴不安，她意识到自己真的伤害了哈利，他正在和自己划清界限。她当时还说他们永远是“最好的朋友”，如果他们真的是这样，他暑假就不可能一封信也不寄给自己，这世界上可没有第二个拦截信件的多比。她拿起桌上的冰沙飞快地喝了一口，想要用酸甜而冰凉的口感掩盖掉内心深处长长的刺。直到现在，阿洛伊西亚才明白过来自己做了什么，她伤害了一个自己真正喜欢的人，还是以一种完全没必要的方式，事情不该发展到这个地步的。  
她开始后悔，思忖着言辞该怎么和小霍拉斯提分手。这一切都太草率了，不该是这样的。但她又不确定自己和他分手之后面临的会是什么，更多的嘲笑？好像嘲笑她的人已经够多了，不在乎更多一些。  
阿洛伊西亚开始幻想着和他分手时的场景，她想要摆脱他，既然他给她带来的永远都是羞辱大于爱护，但小霍拉斯就像是一尊大山一样地压在她的脊背上，他看上去就像是某种斯莱特林的权威，而她是斯莱特林，就不得不服从。  
刚过了没几天快乐日子，更让阿斯托利亚尴尬的事情终于还是发生了。达芙妮真的和小霍拉斯去看魁地奇世界杯了，而阿洛伊西亚还住在她家。阿斯托利亚在心底里蔑视小霍拉斯，觉得他没有高贵的修养，仗着阿洛伊西亚不会反抗就为所欲为，又感慨自己的好友沦落到如此境地真是哀其不幸怒其不争，阿洛伊西亚显然也知道了小霍拉斯和达芙妮去看魁地奇的事，但她看上去什么反应也没有。  
可能她是真的不爱他。阿斯托利亚是这么想的。但那样的话，他们就更加应该分手了。她不明白阿洛伊西亚为什么要和自己不爱的人在一起，但是也不好插手太多朋友的私事，特别这件事还和她姐姐有点关系。如果自己真的出面劝阿洛伊西亚分手，倒像是让她给自己姐姐腾出位置，显得自己里外不是人。  
某天早上，她们俩睡到快中午的时候才发现魁地奇世界杯的那个晚上出事了，天空中出现了黑魔标记，在魁地奇球场附近还有大片的食死徒活动。她们俩盯着报道上会动的图片，看着上面惊慌失措的人群，冒着浓烟的帐篷，还有悬在半空的黑色图腾。  
“难道是神秘人回来了？”阿斯托利亚小声问道。  
阿洛伊西亚摇摇头。“希望不要。”  
如果神秘人真的回来了，一定会来找哈利报仇，到时候他就真的危险了，那可是世界上有史以来最强大的黑巫师。邓布利多能打败他吗？阿洛伊西亚对此非常不确定。思考这种性命攸关的问题让她非常紧张，她又想写信给哈利。  
写就写吧。还能怎么样。她飞快地抽出了一张信纸，不想给自己后悔的机会，立马提笔开始给哈利写信。

哈利：  
你的暑假过得怎么样了？我照例去了我的那位朋友家，她是个非常慷慨而善良的姑娘，一直在热情地招待我，以至于我都有点不好意思。暑假里我一直在和她下巫师棋，不出意外的话我明年或许可以试试参加巫师棋俱乐部，希望他们会相中我。  
现在我正在我朋友家的客房里给你写信，晚上她还准备了一本有意思的精灵冒险小说。德思礼一家对你还是一样糟糕吗？那个总是威胁你的姨夫呢？希望他们一家能够对你别那么刻薄。  
我听闻了魁地奇世界杯时的新闻，你去看世界杯了吗？我看到了报道，说是神秘人回来了，我怀疑这报道的真实性。请问你的伤疤又疼了吗？我记得一年级的时候你的伤疤就疼过一段时间，因为神秘人寄生在奇洛教授身上。如果收到信件请尽快给我回信吧。  
祝好  
阿洛伊西亚

回信当天下午就来了，阿洛伊西亚拆开的时候感觉自己的手都在颤抖，哈利的字迹凌乱，内容也不多，但是她还是兴冲冲地拿起来就逐字逐句地开始读。

阿洛伊西亚：  
托韦斯莱先生的福，我去看魁地奇世界杯了，和罗恩一家还有赫敏，事情发生的时候我就在现场，情况非常糟糕。我听见一句好像叫“尸骨再现”的咒语，紧接着天空上就出现了黑魔标记，没有人知道它到底是谁放出来的。迪戈里先生（一位和我们同行的先生）差点当场指出这个黑魔标记是一个名叫闪闪的家用小精灵放的，但我们都知道不是。  
我的伤疤确实开始痛了，还做了一些噩梦，可能和这件事有关。我写了信去问小天狼星·布莱克。顺带一提，他是我教父。他没有出卖我的父母，是被冤枉的好人。希望有机会你也能见见他，他是我见过的最棒的人之一。  
哈利

阿洛伊西亚忍不住把哈利的信看了一遍又一遍。他没有讨厌我。她努力地斟酌着信里的每一处遣词造句，哈利没有讽刺她，也没有用一些晦涩的语言表达他对自己的不满。哈利到底在想什么？她不知道，但是她一想到当时哈利的表情就意识到他肯定受伤了，无论他现在走出来了没有。她更加觉得自己愧对哈利，想要和小霍拉斯分手，但是又开不了口，阿洛伊西亚害怕小霍拉斯。她痛恨自己软弱，但是又真的感觉自己没什么能在小霍拉斯面前抬起头的资本，只能寄希望于小霍拉斯，祈祷他尽快厌倦了自己这幅没出息的样子（他总是这么说），然后放她离开。  
至于神秘人的事，她根本不知道该从何下手。难道神秘人真的回来了？她感到担忧，又不敢把这种担忧分享给阿斯托利亚，毕竟在心底里没有把她当成无话不说的朋友。  
无论如何，暑假还是在一片忧虑之中结束了。她在去霍格沃茨的火车上终于看见了哈利，然而对方并没有看到她，而是在和赫敏说话，还有罗恩。他们看上去像是在讨论什么很严肃的问题。  
阿洛伊西亚非常想要上前去。至少打个招呼吧。她想。寒暄几句总不算过分，哪怕，哪怕他们——  
“你在这里愣着干什么？”小霍拉斯不知道什么时候出现了，把手抄在口袋里，朝车门努了努下巴，“为什么不上车？”  
他当然是英俊的，据说在相貌上十足十地遗传自他的母亲，一位巴黎的世家名媛。一个暑假没见又高了不少，乍一看颇有几分青年人的风度翩翩，路上有不少女孩子都在看他。  
但是阿洛伊西亚想要和他分手。她觉得自己在他身边再待下去早晚会窒息而死，她犹犹豫豫地想该怎么开口，其实她也知道理由很简单，就是不喜欢他而已，但是她又真的害怕他生气，一想到他铁青着脸，她的灵魂就不安地缩了起来，瑟瑟发抖。  
“上车，阿洛伊西亚。”他说道，并没有意识到语气不止一点像是在命令她。也许他该和她提前说说火焰杯的事情，小霍拉斯可不觉得阿洛伊西亚能有渠道知道这些。  
“我以为，”她开口道，“你会和你的朋友们在一起——”  
“你在说什么？现在情况就是只有我们两个，”他不耐烦地打断了她，不明白她还在这里磨蹭什么，“上车吧，别在这里像个路牌似的站着了。”  
阿洛伊西亚在心底里皱皱眉，但只好跟着小霍拉斯踏上列车，没有看见哈利失落的眼神沉甸甸地落在她背上。

“就是他？”罗恩拼命地踮起脚，像是想要看见小霍拉斯的正脸，“我看也不怎么样嘛，比尔长得比他帅多了。赫敏，那个男的叫什么来着？我又不记得了。”  
“小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，”赫敏朝他们的方向瞥了一眼，“他曾祖父是魔药大师，他魔药也学得不差。难道你忘了吗？斯内普总是加他的分。”  
罗恩不屑一顾。“马尔福也总是能拿到斯内普的加分，我看他学得真不怎么样。”  
“这不一样，”赫敏听见罗恩不公正的评价，忍不住出声纠正道，“他确实在魔药方面有几分真才实学，比马尔福强多了。”  
“哦。”哈利干巴巴地应了一声。  
“那也没好到哪里去！”罗恩断言道。  
赫敏忽略了罗恩气呼呼的发言，又忍不住准备多说几句。她承认自己对这个话题有些兴趣，因为莱西是她在算术占卜课上的搭档，又是赫敏熟人圈子里第一个开始正儿八经约会的，这多少有点先驱的意味，分外引人注目。  
“他们俩魔药都挺好的，我说莱西和斯拉格霍恩，嗯……真要说的话我觉得莱西学得更好一点，”她用一种尽量公正的语气评价道，没有注意到哈利越来越难看的脸色，“我不知道他们是不是在斯内普的课上看对眼的，平时也没见莱西怎么跟他说话。难道他们平时在斯莱特林的公共休息室里面——”  
“不要再说了。”哈利突然打断她。  
罗恩和赫敏一起回过头，直愣愣地看着他，像是在疑惑哈利干什么有瓜不吃。  
“我想我们该上车了。”哈利硬邦邦地说道，似乎觉得自己语气太生硬了，又于事无补地加了一句，“我还想挑个好点的座位想想查理为什么说我们很快会又见到他的，还有比尔说的那个’修改章程’，我不敢相信韦斯莱太太居然什么都没告诉我们。”  
哈利的整个暑假都在想阿洛伊西亚和别人交往的事，这让他又愤怒又伤心。确切地说，哈利已经为这件事伤心了一个暑假了。德思礼家，毋庸置疑，是个很适合伤心的地方，因为这里没有一样东西能够让哈利感到高兴。弗农姨夫照例整天威胁自己，希望自己能够“规矩一点儿”（在哈利看来，那种“规矩”和被摄魂怪之吻吸走灵魂的状态差不多）。他的宝贝儿子达力在节食减肥，哈利跟着一起饿肚子，每顿吃芹菜末或者两片生菜叶子和一小勺胡萝卜丁，连兔子都不如。佩妮姨妈还故意只给哈利很少的食物，为了让她的宝贝儿子能够从哈利这边得到一点心理平衡，如果哈利真的只吃这么多，一个暑假下来怕是能瘦成多比。  
虽然哈利非常有先见之明地写信给自己的朋友们和小天狼星求助，没过几天就收到了一大堆点心。感谢弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈，他们平时没空关心哈利在干什么，所以哈利能够躲在自己的房间里偷偷吃朋友们给他送来的慰问品，但是他始终觉得没有一块蛋糕是甜的，然而只有赫敏寄来的是无糖点心，因为她父母都是牙医。  
魁地奇世界杯之后，阿洛伊西亚的信来了。哈利高兴地差点跳起来，但是一想到她有男朋友的事情就又开始难过。在给她回信的时候，哈利忍住没有过问她的交往对象，而是装出正色的姿态提了很多和黑魔标记有关的事情，可能阿洛伊西亚更想知道这些。既然她没有跟自己提她约会的事情，那么自己最好也不要提，她是怎么说的来着？最好的朋友，那么他就该提一些最好的朋友该说的话题。  
哈利沉闷地往嘴里塞了一块坩埚蛋糕，感觉连坩埚蛋糕也变难吃了。


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14  
和小霍拉斯的关系一直让阿洛伊西亚感到难以启齿，她意识到这不是一段健康的关系，但是她也不知道自己该怎么摆脱他。分院仪式过后，大家纷纷拿起刀叉准备吃晚餐，周围就有人在谈论她和小霍拉斯之间的“感情故事”。说是感情故事，倒不如说是丑闻更加确切，她全程都抬不起头来，巴不得自己听觉失灵，周围的同学都在赌他们什么时候分手，或者说阿洛伊西亚什么时候被小霍拉斯甩掉。  
“我可不觉得他们能撑过圣诞节。”米里森大胆地预测道，“等兴趣一过，小霍拉斯难道还会再正眼看她？”  
“那我可希望他们快点分手。”帕金森瞥了一眼阿洛伊西亚，对方正在努力埋头吃饭，仿佛什么都没听见。  
达芙妮·格林格拉斯，作为故事的另一个主角，显得格外矜持。她自从和小霍拉斯去看了魁地奇比赛之后就什么也没有表态，一脸笃定的模样让大家都觉得她就是胜利者。在这种故事里，往往和权势沾边的纯血才会成为赢家，阿洛伊西亚就是路边那一朵被人踩在脚下的野花，不可能笑到最后。  
“不是我说，”诺特一脸刻薄地凑过来，“我觉得莱西只是没有见过世面——”  
每一次的传闻都是以讨论她为起点的，小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩作为始作俑者却一直不被人注意，甚至连诟病他的人都很少——只有几个女生在背地里偷偷觉得他这样做“不该”，但也就只是不该，那种轻松里带一点埋怨的语气，好像他只是把脚搁在桌子上的时候没有脱鞋。很荒谬不是么。纯血又长得标致就拥有了胡作非为的特权，犯了什么错误都能被宽恕，其他人的想法都不用在意，万一哪天他决定洗心革面从一而终，就是浪子回头。  
至于阿洛伊西亚到底怎么样，根本没有人在意。她藏了太多的心事，眉眼时常演绎着成年人才有的阴沉和寥落，年轻的脸庞又难免充斥着孩童的柔弱与懵懂。如果卢平是在今年来霍格沃茨当教授的，就不会察觉到她像他的那位故友了，虽然轮廓是有一点像，但乍一看真的差太远了。  
“你在想什么？”小霍拉斯问道。他正坐在她对面的长桌上，面前摊开着一本崭新的魔药教科书，上面被他漫不经心地做了几道批注，“整天心不在焉的。”  
阿洛伊西亚低声道歉，把自己的二手课本往后翻了一页。“没什么，”她飞快地在自己的笔记本上写道，“走神了而已。”  
他皱着眉，像是在嫌弃她的专注力。“你经常这样么？”  
“我想并不是。抱歉。”  
他看上去更加不满意了。“你除了道歉真的不会说别的话么？”  
她又沉默了。他们像是永远不能对彼此好好说话似的。可能他真的应该去找格林格拉斯那样的姑娘？他们可能有一套自己的语言，只有纯血才互相能理解，她就理解不了。  
“事实上，”她飞快地说道，“我想格林格拉斯可能会和你更合适。”  
“你说什么？”他的眉头皱得更紧了。  
她有点害怕，沉默了片刻，感觉自己不能直接提分手，该想办法把自己的意思转一个弯告诉他。“她可能和你聊天的时候，你会更加开心。”  
相比之下，我就太不尽如人意了。她没有把后半句说出来，但她觉得他应该能够理解，毕竟是个聪明人。  
“所以你生气了，”他自顾自地得出了结论，“因为我和她去看魁地奇？”  
“……没有。”  
“那没什么好看的，”他说道，“还出现了黑魔标记，场面很混乱。”  
阿洛伊西亚不确定话题该是朝这个方向发展，她微不可查地皱了皱眉，可能这样的举措在男孩子眼里实在太像争风吃醋，他突然笑了一声，耳朵红了。  
她飞快地看了他一眼，不再说话，打心眼里甚至觉得这一幕有点怪异，他到底在笑什么。  
“我认为我们该一起去霍格莫德，”他突然提议道，“这个周六。”  
“嗯。”她照例是不会反对的。可能她会在霍格莫德和他分手，这个地方听上去很适合分手。  
他想去拉她放在长桌上的手，不料她躲开了，他们沉默了一会儿，像是对峙。小霍拉斯想要说什么来缓解这种尴尬的氛围，阿洛伊西亚一直没有看他，低垂着眼睛，看上去像是专注地在阅读面前摊开的书本。  
“你这是在害怕我么？”他问道。  
“……没有。”她咽了咽口水。  
“如果你不害怕我，”他又问，灰蓝色的眼睛定定地看向她，“为什么你不和我说话呢？”  
她勉强笑了笑。“我们一直在说话，不是么？”  
“照你这么说，阿洛伊西亚，”他傲慢地笑了笑，“我还整天和小精灵说话呢。”  
她有点窘迫地动动肩膀，难道他也把她当成家养小精灵么？她想象着自己长着一对大大的眼睛，还有一对蝙蝠一样的耳朵，脑袋光秃秃的。可能在他眼里确实差不多吧，她只用服从命令就好了，就小精灵一样。为了掩饰自己的情绪，她握着羽毛笔开始继续往下写，斯内普布置的作业还差一个段落就可以写完了。  
“你有兴趣进行魔药研究吗？”他突发奇想，“院长答应我，说我可以在魔药教室里随便使用坩埚。”  
毫无疑问，又一项身份和家庭地位带来的特权。  
虽然她害怕小霍拉斯，但是魔药研究听上去又很吸引人，她当然想要自己摆弄坩埚，以前一直没有机会罢了。在家的时候她整天要操持家务，在学校里偷偷做实验又是明令禁止的——很可能会被罚义务劳动，看在梅林的份上，她再也不想在斯内普的眼皮子底下洗鼻涕虫了。  
所以她还是去了，沾着他的光开始摆弄坩埚，把白芙蓉花的花蕊和喷嚏草的嫩芽混入肿胀药水，或者把月长石粉研磨碎然后缓慢地倒入坩埚里，再加上一盎司的浓缩薄荷水。  
如果小霍拉斯不是她的交往对象，他们或许会成为很棒的魔药学搭档。他确实相当博学，虽然性格相当恃才傲物，但是在魔药方面确实很有天分。当然，这在旁人看来就不是那么回事了，男生女生成双入对看上去就像在热恋，虽然没有特别明显的亲密举止，但说他们是情投意合的一对也不会有人发出异议。  
“我吃饱了。”哈利把空碗放下，气鼓鼓地看着阿洛伊西亚和小霍拉斯低声在斯莱特林的长桌边交谈，原谅哈利没有千里耳，他不知道他们只是在谈论迷乱药的配置方法——那是一种比较复杂的魔药，喝下之后人会变得急躁鲁莽。  
然而哈利光看到这一幕就已经开始急躁鲁莽了，他突然庆幸今年要举行火焰杯而没有魁地奇比赛，因为他绝对绝对会把每一场魁地奇训练都搞砸，伍德如果知道了一定会杀了他的。他觉得自己不能再想和阿洛伊西亚有关的事情了，如果她真的喜欢那个小霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，哈利也不能阻止她喜欢，他希望她快乐，一直都是。但是尽管如此，哈利也不得不承认，他觉得那个男孩没什么好的，根本配不上阿洛伊西亚。哈利觉得自己根本没办法客观地衡量自己的情敌，一想到小霍拉斯他就不由自主地变得刻薄。事实上，哈利认为小霍拉斯看上去就像一个不太好惹的混蛋，可能和马尔福差不多，或者有过之而无不及。在哈利眼里，小霍拉斯根本不像阿洛伊西亚的品味，但哈利也不明白她对于男孩的品味到底是什么，她从来都没有透露过。  
如果她真的喜欢那样的男孩，那么我可能一辈子都没戏了。哈利失落至极，他看着自己乱蓬蓬的黑头发和绿眼睛，还有鼻梁上的眼镜。他当然不丑陋，至少算长得端正，看上去肯定不像克拉布或者高尔那样貌似有唐氏综合征，但如果阿洛伊西亚喜欢的是小霍拉斯那种金发碧眼的漂亮男孩，哈利可能永远也讨不到她的欢心。  
哪怕是赫敏也没有发现哈利到底在为什么而失落，她把这一切都归因于哈利的好教父身上，可能哈利在担心他有没有被抓。罗恩就更别提了，他如果发现哈利情绪低落，也会觉得是魁地奇比赛取消导致的。虽然火焰杯难得一遇，但魁地奇永远是魁地奇，你说是吧？  
神奇动物保护课上，阿洛伊西亚一个人坐在角落里沉默地摆弄着炸尾螺。坦白说，她对这门课已经失去了兴趣，正在犹豫下学期要不要改选麻瓜研究学。  
炸尾螺这玩意看上去恶心兮兮的，还挺有攻击性，一看就是海格的挚爱。她皱着眉，捏起一把青蛙肝想要喂炸尾螺，然而却发现它的嘴部非常不明显。为了看清炸尾螺的身体构造，她捏起了一个拿在手里。  
“事实上，你最好把它放回去，”哈利不知道从哪个地方冒了出来，飞快地看了她一眼，“它的尾巴会爆炸。”  
她愣了愣，连忙把它小心翼翼地放回去，松了一口气。“谢谢你，哈利。”  
“没什么的，阿洛伊西亚。”哈利努力让自己的语气不太像一个正在问诊的牙医。“你还好吗？”  
“嗯……挺好的。”阿洛伊西亚不自在地捏着手上的那一小撮青蛙肝，“你呢？”  
“也挺好的。”哈利紧张地咽了咽口水，“事实上，我觉得我们该聊聊别的，比如刚刚过去的暑假。”  
比如我们只互相写了一封信。哈利把后半句吞了回去。  
“事实上，我的暑假没什么特别的，和信件里所写的一样无聊，”阿洛伊西亚停顿了一会儿，“你呢？”  
“佩妮姨妈一直在帮助达力减肥，每天只给我吃一点芹菜末，”哈利耸耸肩，语气变得欢快，“幸好我告诉了罗恩、赫敏和小天狼星，他们都给我寄了点心，让我不至于饿肚子。我每天都可以待在自己的房间里面偷吃——”  
阿洛伊西亚愣了愣，哈利什么都没告诉她，也没和她求助。她觉得他们真的生分了，这像是无可避免的山体滑坡。  
“然后呢？”她轻声问道。  
“我没怎么挨饿。”哈利宣布道，伸出手帮她把试图爬出箱子里的炸尾螺按了回去，露出一节消瘦的胳膊。  
“这对你来说是好事，哈利。”她终于找回了一点从前和哈利相处的方式，轻松地笑了一声，“可怜的达力呢？别告诉我他现在瘦得像猴子。”  
“和我一样，一斤没瘦。”哈利忍住不笑地摇摇头，“可怜的达力。我费尽全身力气才不对他一个暑假的努力表露出遗憾。”  
“好了，别说这个了，”她捋了捋头发，脸色变得严肃，“说说魁地奇世界杯怎么样？还有那个，那个黑魔标记——你的头还疼吗？”  
“现在？已经不疼了。”哈利说道。“我觉得那可能就是……意外？也可能是我心理作用。”  
阿洛伊西亚点点头。“事实上，我希望我可以为你做些什么。”她最终还是忍不住，尽力委婉地说道，“你本可以更快一点写信给我的。无论如何，”她偷偷地瞥了哈利一眼，“我们不该生分，是不是？”  
哈利僵了一僵。“当然。”  
海格在这时候宣布了下课，赫敏看了他们俩一眼，拉住了罗恩直接朝着树林外走，哈利把阿洛伊西亚的课本也一起捧在手里，两个人慢慢地走在回去的路上。  
“火焰杯的事你怎么看？”哈利开始没话找话，“三强争霸赛这么多年都没有举办了，谁知道今年又开始了。”  
“那可能会有点危险，哈利。”阿洛伊西亚昨天听见斯莱特林公共休息室里的谈话了，大部分人都对于火焰杯的死亡率感到惊讶，认为这下勇士要倒大霉了。  
事实上，哈利觉得这其实是一个证明自己的好机会，他希望自己能够得到全校的认可，也希望阿洛伊西亚敬仰自己。但哈利看了看对方略带忧虑的脸色，忍住了什么都没说。  
“怎么了，哈利？”阿洛伊西亚敏锐地瞥了他一眼。  
“没，没什么。”他犹豫了一会儿，“事实上，我觉得我们可以一起去看火焰杯，如果你有空的话。”  
“我……考虑考虑。”阿洛伊西亚本来是想要答应的，但她突然想起了小霍拉斯这号人，她不想让他生气。  
哈利意料到了这个回答，他觉得阿洛伊西亚不直接拒绝是不想让他伤心，他沮丧至极地低下了头。  
“好的，我明白了，”他们走到楼梯口的分岔路，他把阿洛伊西亚的课本递回给她，“再见。”


End file.
